


The Wolf And I

by MusicIsLife2015



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsLife2015/pseuds/MusicIsLife2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenTen has a kid and then Neji moves to Konoha. The past will come to the present. What will happen next? Find out in The Wolf And I! Lots of OCC! Now complete! AU! Now editing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ “You are mine now.” _

 

_ A man with long brown hair in a low ponytail and lavender eyes, stares into my eyes. He whispers to me. Then he kisses me. _

 

I wake up in a tangled mess of blankets.  _ ‘Why do I always wake up at the good parts?’  _ I quickly untangle myself from the blankets and sit up. I look over at the clock on the side table next to my bed.

 

5:30 a.m.

 

“Ughhhh!” I let out as I let myself fall back onto my pillows. I close my eyes to run over what I’m doing today. It’s the first day of school and it’s senior year, so I need to pick up my schedule. Aunt Tsunade wants me to give a tour to some new kids. I have basketball camp after school and I have to find someone to watch Haku for a couple hours. Great. I better get up then.

 

I sit up and stretch before getting out of bed. I slowly walk into the connecting bathroom to get the water, for my shower, hot. As I wait for the water, I grab a towel and washcloth from under the counter. I stick my hand under the water.  _ ‘Good enough.’ _ I climb in and quickly wash my hair and body. I get out and wrap the towel around me. I brush my hair and put them into two buns that sit on top of my head. I brush my teeth before walking to my walk-in closet. I put on a sports bra and underwear on before putting black shorts and a white basketball themed t-shirt. I grab my orange Nikes and long black Nike socks. I sit on the bed to pull my socks and shoes. I grab my backpack and basketball bag that already packed. I throw them onto my bed.

 

“MOMMY! MOMMY!”

 

Haku, my two-year-old son, yells. I turn around and quickly pick him up. He hugs me with one arm since he has his blue dragon stuffed animal and I give him a hug back. 

 

“Morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?” I ask him and nods his head as he sucks his thumb. “Good. Are you ready to see Aunt Shizune and Auntie Tsunade?” He nods his head again. I shift him to where he’s sitting on my hip, so I can grab my bags.

 

“Let’s go get breakfast.” I tell Haku as I walk out of my room. I walk downstairs to the living room to put my bags on the couch. And to the dining room where Naruto and dad are already sitting. I put Haku in his booster seat and walk into the kitchen. 

 

“Morning, mom,” I say putting a kiss on her cheek. I grab a sippy cup of milk for Haku before going back to the dining room.

 

I give the cup to Haku while sitting down in the chair next to him. I look over at Naruto, who has his eyes closed and snoring a little and dad, who is reading the forbidden book.

 

“Mom, dad’s reading that nasty book again.” I say covering Haku’s ears knowing what’s going to happen.

 

“KAKASHI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE NASTY BOOKS! You will be sleeping on the couch again tonight.” Mom says stomping into the room, grabbing the book from dad’s hands, and slapping Naruto on the back of his head to wake him up before walking back into the kitchen.

 

“Anko, dear. Why?” Dad asks heading into the kitchen to talk to mom. 

 

I grab a piece of toast off the pile and give it to Haku. I put some bacon and toast on my plate. I start to eat and so does Haku and Naruto. Mom and dad walk back into the room for breakfast. Mom hands me Cheerios for Haku. I put the bowl in front of him and he quickly grabs a handful to stuff into his mouth. 

 

I finish eating after Naruto and pick up after Haku. I put everything in the kitchen and walk back into the dining room. 

 

“We have to go. See you guys at school. Love you.” I tell mom and dad as I grab Haku after giving both of them kisses of the cheek. They echo the love you with the same.

 

I walk into the living room to grab my bags and walk to the garage. I flip the light on and a two rows of lights turn on. I walk to where we hang all the keys. 

 

“Which car should we take, sweetie? The Mazda, Camaro, or the truck?” I ask him and Haku points to the Mazda keys. I take them off the holder and walk to car.

 

The Mazda is a orange and black 2005 Mazda RX-7. I open the passenger side door to put Haku down and help buckle his seat belt. I close the door and walk over to the driver side and throw my bags in the back. I get in and start the car. The engine purrs and I drive out of the garage. I speed the whole way to school.

 

“Mommy, what are you doing today?” Haku asks me. 

 

“Well I have to give a tour with your cousin to some new students. What do you think you’re going to do with Auntie Tsunade and Aunt Shizune?” I ask him.

 

“I don’t know yet.” He says cuddling into his dragon. We pull into the parking lot of Konoha High. I park the car and grab my bags and get out to walk over to the other side. I pick Haku up and we start our journey to the front office.

 

When we get to the office, Aunt Shizune is already at her desk and typing away on her computer. 

 

“Morning TenTen and Haku!” She says.

 

“Morning, Aunt Shizune. I’m here to drop Haku off and grab the kids for the tour. Also, can I have my schedule?” I tell her.

 

“So you’re the other sucker, they picked for the tour?” She asks giving me a pity look as she types on her computer. I rub the back of my neck and nod my head. 

 

“Well, Temari is the other sucker. Haku, do you want to come behind the desk with me?” She asks Haku and he shakes his head. I look down at him and wonder what’s wrong with him. He’s usually not this way. Shizune hands me my schedule. 

  
  


_ 1st hour - English with Asuma Sarutobi  _

_ 2nd hour - Art with Anko Hatake  _

_ 3rd hour - Algebra with Kurenai Sarutobi  _

_ 4th hour - Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake  _

_ 5th hour - History with Iruka Umino  _

_ 6th hour - Advanced Biology with Jiraiya _

_ 7th hour - Weapons with Itachi Uchiha  _

_ 8th hour - Gym with Might Gai  _

 

_ ‘Great, dad for homeroom.’ _

 

“Where’s Auntie Tsunade and Temari?” I ask her.

 

“Tsunade is in her office with the new family. Temari will be here in a couple seconds.” Shizune says and the office door slams open. Temari steps in, breathing hard.

 

“I’m… here…” She says trying to catch her breathe. Shizune laughs at her daughter.

 

“So, are you happy that you got Kakashi for your homeroom teacher?” Shizune asks printing something.

 

“Heck no.” Temari and I say at the same time. “He reads those nasty books.” Temari complains. “And he doesn’t help us at all.” I throw in. “But we’ll live.” We say. Shizune nods and hands Temari her schedule.

 

“Urgh. I forgot that Gai teaches gym.” I whin. Haku hands me his dragon and I put it on the counter.

 

“Let me see your classes?” Temari says grabbing the paper from my hand, looking over it.

 

“Yes! All classes together!” Temari fist-pumps the air and hands me the paper back. Auntie Tsunade’s door opens.

 

“Shizune has the lists of students in your classes and also there are two kids to show your kids around.” I hear Tsunade say.

 

“Thank you for your help.” A deep voice says from inside the room.

 

“Please follow me, so that the kids can go to their first hour classes.” Tsunade says stepping out of the room. 

 

Temari and I watch as the new kids start filing out of the room. After Tsunade, a man with long black hair in a low ponytail, black eyes, wearing black shirt, pants, and shoes. He looks really tall and intense because of the two scars on his face near his eyes. The next person is a woman with short blue hair, wearing a red top, black slacks, black flats, and looks tall for a woman, also as the man in front of her. She wears a white rose on the right side of her head. 

 

I gasp and look at him wide-eyed. The guy, after the woman, is the guy from my dream. He is tall and cute. He’s wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and black Nikes. I look into his lavender eyes and he is glaring at me. I instantly lose the wide-eyed look to a death glare. I look past him to the girl behind him.

 

The girl looks to be about Naruto’s age who has long, shiny, dark blue hair and lavender eyes like the guy in front of her. She’s wearing a blue and white jacket, white shorts, and blue and white Pumas. The next is a guy with his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that makes him look like a pineapple and brown eyes. He’s wearing a green shirt, tan khakis, and white and green Nikes. The next guy has short chicken-butt, black hair with black eyes like the first guy. He’s wearing a blue shirt, black pants with a chain, and blue and black Vans. The last person is a guy with short brown hair that is spiked and he has brown eyes. He’s wearing a tan shirt, pants, and shoes. He has a cute little puppy on top of his head.

 

“Hello. My name is TenTen Hatake and this is my son, Haku and this is my cousin, Temari Gekko.” I say as they stop in front of Temari and I. I put Haku down because my arms are starting to get tired. He quickly hides behind my legs. His head barely peeking out to look at the new people.

 

“Hello TenTen. Haku. Temari. My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my wife, Konan. The boy with lavender eyes is Neji Hyuuga and the other girl with lavender eyes is his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. The pineapple is Shikamaru Nara and behind him is my little brother, Sasuke. And lastly is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru.” He introduces us and we all exchange greetings, except for Haku. 

 

_ ‘So, Neji is his name. Why was he in my dream?’ _

 

“TenTen, you need to be back here at around noon to escort the other new student.” Auntie Tsunade tells me.

 

“Got ya. Did mom tell you basketball camp is tonight after school til six with the guys? So you can come later for dinner.” I ask her. Since most of my family live less than twenty miles from Konoha, we have family dinner every night.

 

“Yes she did. Do great at basketball. Remember practice makes perfect. Temari and you are this school’s only hope for the girls to receive that state championship trophy.” 

 

“You know we’ve been working hard over the summer, Auntie.” Temari says and Tsunade nods.

 

“Sorry to interpret the basketball conversion but school is about to start. TenTen, you have all classes with Neji.” Shizune says.

 

“Okay. You know what Temari? Mom is going to be so happy that her best players are in the same classes again this year!” Just figuring this out and turning towards Temari as I high-five her.

 

“You two, are the best girl players this whole school has to offer?” I turn back towards Neji and Haku grabs my legs quickly. Since he towers over me, I glare as I look up.

 

“As a matter of fact, we are. We might only be 5’6” but we can kick your ass on the court.” I tell him.

 

“TenTen!” I hear Tsunade gasp. “What?” I ask her but never leaving Neji’s eyes. “Not in front of the new students.” She says. “Why?” I ask. Neji continues to glare at me and I continue to glare at him.

 

“Because I said so. Now get out of each others’ faces, so you can go to class.” Tsunade barks her orders.

 

“Fine.” I turn around and pick up Haku.

 

“I’ll be over around 6:30 or 7:00.” Tsunade says. “I’ll be over at 6:30.” Shizune says. I nod at both of them. I walk over to Aunt Shizune to hand her Haku, whose arms are wrap around my neck and not letting go. 

 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? I thought you wanted to spend the day with Aunt Shizune and Auntie Tsunade?” I ask him and he shakes his head. I wrap my arms around him when I feel water on the side on my neck. 

 

“Mommy don’t… leave me…” Haku cries. I quickly walk over to the chairs that are in the office and sit down.

 

“Ssh Haku. Aunties will take care of you while I’m in class. I will pick you up for lunch and then we can go to basketball camp with grandma and grandpa. How about that?” I ask him in a soft voice and he starts to sob even harder. I rub his back.

 

“But… mommy… I don’t… want… to stay…” 

 

“Well sweetie. Mommy has to go to school. I would love to take you, but I can’t.”

 

“But… mommy…”

 

“Sweetie, please quit crying.” I try to plead with him.

 

“Mommy… don’t… go…”

 

“Sweetie, it breaks my heart to see you cry. But mommy has to go.” I tell him. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look beside me to find Neji kneeling next to me.

 

“You can bring him. If you want. We would love to have the company.” Neji says. “Auntie, is that okay?” I ask her and she nods.  _ ‘Thank God.’ _

 

“Hear that sweetie? You can come with me.” I tell him. Haku quickly unleashes me, wipes his nose on the back of his hand, climbs off my lap and hugs Neji. Said person is still squatted down, so he is in arm's reach. Neji looks shocked and surprised that a little person is hugging him. I’m shocked too. Haku is extremely shy around new people and to just go and hug some stranger was completely and totally not like him.

 

“Thank you.” Haku says to Neji as he wipes his eyes and nose again. He turns toward me and I pick him back up.

 

“Haku, did you make a new friend today?” I ask him kissing the side of his head. Haku nods. I stand up and grab my bags. I also grab Haku’s dragon for him. The crying must have tired him out because he’s already asleep. 

 

“Sorry for Haku hugging you like that. He doesn’t usually do that.” I apologize to Neji. “It’s okay.” He says with a shrug. 

 

“Okay. Let’s go to class now.” I say leading everyone out of the main office.

* * *

 

 

**\- Going to Asuma’s Class -**  

 

“So who's this ‘Asuma’ guy?” Neji asks. It’s just him, Haku, and I since Temari offered to take the other kids.

 

“Our English teacher and Haku’s godfather.” I tell him and then we walk in comfortable silence.

 

“So where did you move from?” I ask. “Sunagakure in the Wind Country.” Neji answers.

 

“Nice place. I used to know someone that lived there.” I tell him. “Here’s Asuma’s classroom.” I say opening the door. We walk in to find Asuma smoking a cigarette out of the window.

 

“Asuma Sarutobi, what has Kurenai told you about smoking?” I ask him in a stern voice. “That it will kill me. Come on, TenTen. It was only one.” He whins. “I don’t care.” I tell him.

 

He throws the cigarette out of the window and closes it. 

 

“TenTen, if my wife finds out about this. Your ass is grass. You understand me?” I nod.

 

“What’s your name?” Asuma ask Neji. “Neji Hyuuga.” Neji answers him. Asuma walks to his desk and picks two English books up and hands them to Neji. Since I still have Haku in one arm and his dragon in the other hand.

 

“Sit anywhere. I don’t care.” Asuma says. I go to the back of the room by the window. Neji sits beside me. I stare out the window after I adjust Haku to lay on my lap.

 

“So, is basketball the only sport you play?” Neji asks looking at me.

 

“No, I play volleyball in the summer. I’m on a traveling league that fits with my basketball schedule.” 

 

“How old is he?” Neji asks. “What is this twenty questions?” I look over at him for a answer. He shakes his head. “He’s two. Best two years of my life, since he came.” I tell him as I look down at my sleeping son.

 

“Who’s Kurenai?” “She’s our College Algebra teacher. Also, Asuma’s wife and Haku’s godmother.” 

 

“Do you play basketball?” I ask him. “”Yeah.”

 

“Well, we have a camp after school til six today. You can come if you want.” I tell him. He nods.

 

“Do you play anything besides basketball?”

 

“Football but I don’t think I’m going to play here.”

 

“Why?” I ask.

 

“Because I want to get a basketball scholarship and I don’t want to get hurt while playing football and lose the chance.” He answers and I nod. Temari walks into the room, grabs her English book and sits in front of me.

 

“Finally I get to sit down.” She whispers seeing that Haku is still sleeping. People start filing in as the bell rings. Asuma is standing in front of the room, handing people their book as they come in. The last bell rings. Asuma takes roll and then stands in front of the room.

 

“Class starts now. Whoever is late gets a detention. My name is Mr. Sarutobi. Because this class is so challenging I’m putting you in groups of three. No changing group members and that includes you, TenTen Hatake.” He says looking straight at me. 

 

“Well don’t put me in a group of people that I don’t like.” I tell him with a smile.

 

“The groups will do projects and things like that together. Your grades will depend on your group. Better the group performance, the better the grade. Okay, I will start calling groups.”

 

I wait patiently for my name to be called by Asuma. 

 

“TenTen Hatake, Temari Gekko, and Neji Hyuuga.” I smile at my group members and Temari fist bumps the air. The bell rings that class is over. I pack my bag and carry Haku in both arms. Temari grabs his dragon and follows behind me with Neji in tow.

 

“Off to mom’s class!” I tell them.

 

“Hey mom! We have a new student. His name is Neji Hyuuga.” I tell her as I walk into her room. 

 

“Hey Tennie. I heard about Haku’s episode. Is he alright?” Mom says coming up to us. I nod. She picks him up and takes his dragon from Temari. “He’s going to stay with me. Since he did all last year.” She tells him walking back to her desk putting Haku on a bean-bag chair behind her desk.

 

Mom had an car accident last year and could not teach because of her back. She can’t play basketball anymore either. 

 

“Here’s a drawing pad. Grab a seat and get ready for class.” She tells us as she hands us the pads. We head to the back of the room by the windows. The bell rings and people come in. 

 

The sluts of the school are already drooling all over themselves because of Neji. I notice Sakura is in this class and so is Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba with his dog. The last bell rings. 

 

“Okay maggots. It’s time for art class. My name is Anko Hatake. You may call me Mrs. Hatake. Today’s assignment is to draw anything that comes to mind. You will work on this today and tomorrow. Also, basketball camp is tonight for anyone interested.” A few groan at the assignment. “Begin!” Mom says sitting back down at her desk. 

 

The first thing that pops into my head is a wolf. I begin the outline of the head and the body. The outline takes me most of the class period. I start to work on the face when the bell rings. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

\- Going To Algebra Class -

"Time for algebra!"

I said to Temari and Neji.

"Nooo!"

Yelled Temari.

"Why Temari I thought you liked algebra?"

I said. Neji looked like he could careless about what we were saying.

"I do but wait. Who's our teacher?"

"Stupid. Kurenai."

"I'm not stupid. Your stupid."

"You're both stupid now will you shut up."

Neji said walking behind us.

Temari and me stopped.

"What did you just say about us?"

Temari growled.

"You are both stupid. Is that clear enough for you?"

Neji said with his eyes half closed.

"Come Temari. We will leave him to his new fan girls."

We turned around and started to walk away when I was almost tackled.

"Naurto quit!"

"Sis why do you always have your guard up?"

"We do not speak of that here."

I growled.

"Ohh that's right!"

He went for to grab one of my buns. (Not like that you pervs.)

I grab his arm and twisted him around so his arm was behind his back.

"Don't try to grab my hair again."

I said between my teeth.

"Okay! Okay! Let go TenTen."

I let go and he turned back around to face me.

"You okay sis?"

"Yeah bro."

"Do you have Kurenai next?"

"Yeah trying to get there."

"Awesome! So what's your name?"

He asked Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga and you are?"

"Naruto Hatake. Little brother to TenTen and uncle to Haku."

"Cool."

"So you playing basketball?"

"Yeah."

"What position do you play?"

"Point guard. You?"

"Wing."

"Nice to know."

"Yup! So you like the school so far?"

"I guess."

I look back and forth while they talk. Naruto got more words out of Neji then I have heard him speak.

"Guys the bell is going to ring in 5... 4... -"

I said behind me as I walked to class.

"RUN FOR KURENAI'S CLASS!"

Naruto yelled while he raced to beat me in the doorway.

I ran in the doorway before Naruto does.

"Hey Kurenai! Did you know Asuma is smoking again?"

I tell Kurenai as she hands me my algebra book.

"No TenTen. I didn't. When did you find this out?"

"This morning."

Bbbbbrrrrriiinnngggg

"Really. Well will you guys find a seat anywhere. I will be right back."

She said in a deadly tone. She walked of the classroom.

Naruto laughed really loud.

"Asuma's going to get his ass handed to him!"

"Ya! That's right!"

Temari said. They fist-bumped.

I walked to a seat in the back by a window. I don't know why but I love a seat in the back by a windows. I sat down and started flipping through the algebra book.

"Is something wrong?"

I jumped a little. Neji was sitting beside me.

"No. Just wondering what Haku is doing."

'Why was Neji always sitting by me? He could sit anywhere but instead he sits by me. Why?'

Then my mind went to my dream.

'Why was he in my dream? It was a good dream but why?'

I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't hear Neji.

"-ll what do you think he's doing?"

"Huh. Probably coloring or finger painting."

Neji eyed me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You aren't acting like you were earlier."

Kurenai came back into the classroom before I could say anything.

"Okay everyone who's not here is late."

She passes out the algebra books to everyone who didn't have them. She walked passes and whispers.

"Thank you TenTen. You should see Asuma now."

I looked up and she smiles.

Kurenai walked and I looked over at Neji. He caught my eye. I looked to Kurenai.

"Okay class. Today you will have homework on pages 1-4. But don't begin yet. I have to teach the lesson first."

So she went through the lesson. I didn't hear any of it because I was half sleep.

"TenTen. What is 2x2x4/8?" (That's 2 times 2 times 4 divided by 8)

"Umm...2"

"Good! Next thing try to pay attention and not go to sleep."

"Okay."

'What is wrong with me today? I really need to pay attention.'

"TenTen what's wrong with you?"

Sakura whispered.

"I'm worried about Haku."

"Well he's fine. He's with your mom. So quit worrying about him TenTen."

"Thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome."

She turned back around to face Kurenai.

Brrrriiiiinnnngggg

"Don't forget to do pages 1-4. Bye have a great day."

I gather my stuff.

"Next class is dad. Great just great."

"TenTen at least we don't have to do anything in there."

Ino said.

"Yeah so we get to sit around while my dad sits around and reads porn."

I said sacarasmly.

"TenTen come quit being so mean to dad."

Naruto said.

"Fine. Let's go."

I walked through the group right into the sluts.

"Hello TenTen."

The group leader said.

"Hello Karin."

I said through my teeth.

"So how's life with the kid TenTen?"

Karin asked looking at Neji.

"He's fine. I'm fine. Now get out of my way."

"No. I don't think so. How's life without me?"

"It's great since I quit being your friend. I see you're still whoring around."

I said with a smile.

"I don't whore around. You do because you have a kid and I don't. So who's the whore now?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Then what do you call it? Wait! I know that answer. You're a bitchy, ass slut who does naughty stuff to guys even though you have a boyfriend. Did I get that right? I was faithfully to my boyfriend unlike you. We decided we wanted a kid unlike you. I want a kid and can take care of a kid unlike you. So do not call me a whore because unlike you I had a boyfriend who loved and cared for me."

"Karin isn't a bitchy, ass slut."

Someone said behind Karin.

"Hey Ami I see you're still backing Karin up like always."

"So TenTen who's you're hottie friend?"

"This is Neji Hyuuga and you're not his type. Sorry girls."

Karin and the rest of the sluts sighed. Some whispered to others.

"Well we're going to be late. So good-bye."

I walked past them with Temari and Ino next to me and Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto behind us.

\- In Homeroom -

I was sitting in the back with Neji, Temari, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Kiba talking about what just happened.

"That was awesome how you slammed her!"

Naruto said.

"Didn't know you had it in you to do that to an old friend."

Temari said with a smile.

"I don't get it. Why are you so happy that you slammed some chick?"

Sasuke asked.

"Well her name is Karin and she's the biggest slut in the whole school."

I filled him in.

"She's also a bitch."

Temari added.

"I heard she's trying out for basketball to be closer to the guys."

Sakura said.

"I can't wait. If she is I will make her life a living hell and that's a promise. No one tells me that I had Haku because I whored around. Jez I really hate her."

I said with a very evil grin. Temari, Ino, and Sakura laughed.

"Is she hot?"

Kiba asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

Ino asked.

"No."

"No she's not. She probably has some disease. Don't date her. You hear me. Do not date her, Kiba."

I said looking hard into his eyes.

"Okay. I was just asking."

Kiba said with a sad face.

"Troublesome."

Shikamura stated.

"You are so annoying!"

Temari said.

By then he had already fell asleep.

"Listen up kids."

Dad said from the front of the room without his nose in his book.

"I need these people to report to the office: TenTen, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Shino, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto. Principal Tsunade needs to talk to you. I would bring my stuff with you."

I grabbed my stuff and so did the rest of us who were going.

I was about to leave when Neji grabbed my arm.

"What's going on?"

He said in a low tone.

"You heard. Tsunade's office."

I said looking into his eyes.

"That's a lie. I can tell."

I bent over so I was next to his ear.

"I can't tell you."

I whispered then I ripped my arm out of his hand and walked away.

\- Going To Tsunade's Office -

"What was that all about with you and Neji?"

Temari asked.

"Nothing."

I said.

We arrived at the office and I opened the door. I walked into Tsunade's office.

"Hello Auntie."

I said sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Hello TenTen. Is everybody here?"

She asked me. I turned around to look.

"Yes we're all here."

"Good. Now I have news that there are wolves in the city again."

I ball my hands into fists.

"How?"

I asked trying to control the rage inside of me. Tsunade stayed silent.

"HOW?"

"I don't know. Don't speak to me like that Princess TenTen."

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I KILLED THE LAST ONE IN THIS CITY WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

"I don't know TenTen. We are tracking them as we speak so calm down."

"I killed the last one after it killed Lee. Why is this happening now? Why did you call me princess?"

"TenTen after you killed Old Black, we named you are princess. You are the princess of wolf hunters."

Sakura explained before she bowed her head.

I got up from where I was sitting and ran out of the room. I ran out the office and down the hallway. I ran until I got to my haven: the basketball court. The school has two, one for gym and the other for basketball stuff. I was in the second one.

I grabbed a ball and took a breath.

I started from one base line to the other. I dribbled the ball through my legs, behind my back, I crossed it over, and I hesitated.

'I just now find out I'm a princess. I killed Old Black two years ago.'

I now working on my lay-up when I heard a noise coming from outside the gym. I put the ball by the bleachers and slowly walked to the doors.

When I got to the doors, I heard nails on a slick floor.

'A wolf.'

I slowly opened the door and came face to face with a black wolf with clear white eyes. My eyes widen and I took a step back. The wolf followed me and took a step forward.

"What do you want?"

I knew the wolf would understand me.

The wolf nosed my shoulder. I slowly put my hand on its head and slowly petted him.

That's when I heard glass shattering.

'Well I guess the glass doors to the hallway are gone.'

The wolf turned around and seem to guard me from whatever it was that came though the doors. Then whatever it was came though the gym doors.

'Of course another wolf.'

This wolf had a black nose and paws and was brown everywhere else.

The one in front of me growled but the brown one kept coming.

Before I could breathe the black wolf leaped into the air and attacked the brown wolf. The black wolf went for the throat of the brown wolf and brown wolf went for the eyes of the black wolf.

I seen the brown wolf cut the black wolf right above its left eye and on right cheek. They tumbled to the ground and rolled around for a second. Then the black wolf got up and the brown wolf was still on the floor with blood flowing slowly from its neck.

The black wolf had disappeared and in its place was...


	3. Chapter 3

"Neji!"

'Neji's a wolf. Neji's a wolf. How can this be? He's a wolf and he just killed another wolf.'

"TenTen are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Shocked but fine."

"TenTen seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine Neji. Just I can't think how you got through without being caught."

"Have you seen this before?"

"Yeah many times only it's a lot more bloodier and I'm the one killing it."

"What?"

Neji hissed and stiffened.

"It's okay. I promise I'm not going to kill you."

"You're a wolf hunter? How can you keep that secret?"

Neji said between his teeth.

"Yeah and it's easy: You don't let people in to your life unless you can trust them."

I shrugged.

"But you're a wolf hunter."

"Yes and you're a wolf. So you want me to call my aunt for this other wolf?"

"No."

Neji was kneeled by the now kid.

"Who is he?"

I pointed to the kid.

"Zaku from the Sound Village. We've been tracking him for a while."

"You classify the cities into villages too?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have princesses and princes?"

"We have a princess. Do you?"

"A princess also."

I closed my eyes.

"And you're talking to her."

I said slowly.

"WHAT!"

Neji yelled and I opened my eyes to see Neji change back into a wolf and lunge for me. I jumped out of the way.

Before I could get back up Neji was on top of me. His face was filled with agony. He was fighting for control.

"NEJI GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Next thing I know: I'm underneath a very heavy wolf.

"NEJI! GET OFF OF ME!"

I started punching Neji's stomach.

Neji finally got ahold of himself after a few minutes but I was still punching.

"TENTEN!"

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head. So if you need a picture: Neji was on top of me with my arms above my head. Guess how awkward I was?

"TenTen."

"Yes Neji?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but will you please get off of me?"

He let go of my wrists and rolled off of me. I sat up and he did too.

"You know you almost killed me right there?"

"I know TenTen. Sorry. I kinda of lost control when you said you're the wolf hunter's princess."

"It's okay. So are you the only wolf in your family?"

"No, everyone is."

"Wow. So no wonder Auntie called us to the office for a meeting."

Bbbrrrriiiinnnnnggggg

"Oh god. We're still in school. Hmmm... You what to play some one on one basketball?"

"I guess. I really don't want to go learn some history. Full court or half court?"

"You choose."

I started walking to where the basketball was laying.

"I think we should do full court."

"Okay. So we play til someone has 20 points. Then what does the winner do?"

"I think the winner has to kiss the loser."

"No I think the loser has to kiss the winner. I think that's better. Don't you think?"

"Yes I think so too."

So we started our game. I started out with the ball and went down the court to score the first two points of the game.

"Haha I scored!"

"I let you score because I want you to have at least two points before you lost."

"Whatever. You're going to be the one having to kiss me."

Well let's just say that the game was a tough one but I still won 20 - 18.

"See I told you I was going to win!"

"Come here so I can kiss your winning ass."

Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I lifted my face toward his and wrapped my arms around his neck. When we kissed, Auntie decided to walk into the gym.

"What are you doing kissing him?"

We jumped apart and I felt my heart ping.

"Because I can."

"Do you know what you're kissing Princess TenTen?"

"Yes Auntie."

Tsunade gasped.

"And you still did it?"

"Yeah. By the way Neji. You are a great kisser."

I smiled at him.

"So Auntie. I guess I have to go kill some bad wolves or something?"

"No you have to go dress shopping with Temari for the wolf hunter's ball that's in your honor."

"One thing I can't dance. Two I hate dresses. And three I'm not going to some stupid ball in my honor."

"But Princess TenTen."

"No buts."

"TenTen you have to make an appearance at least. You can even bring him."

She nodded to Neji.

"Well I guess I will. Neji, do you want to go dress shopping with me? It would be better than sitting in class learning stuff."

"Sure but do I get to kiss you again?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"I can."

Then he kiss me again and I wanted more but damn Auntie was there.

Auntie cleared her throat.

"So I will tell Temari she is not need then?"

"Yeah. Are you leaving?"

"Yes Princess TenTen?"

"Will you have someone bring us our stuff before we leave. Thanks. See you later bye."

Auntie walked out of the gym and I turned to face Neji.

"So dress shopping?"

He asked.

"Yeah it's a downer for me. So who is your princess?"

"Well you can meet her yourself, if you want to?"

"Sure that would be awesome!"

"There let's go talk to Itachi."

He grabbed my hand and started walking to the weapons classroom.

\- In The Weapons Classroom -

I was in the hallway and Neji was in the classroom.

"Itachi. Can I talk to you?"

Neji asked the long hair and really tall dude.

"Yeah."

So they stepped out into the hallway.

"What's up Neji?"

"She know's I'm a wolf. And she a wolf hunter."

"What?"

Itachi stood there shocked and Neji got in front of me so if he decided he was going to turn wolf on us, I would be protected.

"Yes and we need to see Princess Aya. Do you know where she is? Because sometimes she's home and others she's not."

"She home and she was saying something about shopping for dresses for some new princess named TenTen."

And I saw in his eyes the connected that he put me and the princess thing together.

"You are their princess?"

"Yes. Just because I killed a wolf named Old Black. He killed my friend."

"Wow! What kinda of weapons did you use?"

"I use a katana."

"Oh cool! Well I got to go back and teach so bye!"

He walked back into the classroom.

"Wow. Are you related to him?"

"No thank god I'm not."

"Good so let's go see this Princess Aya and maybe we'll bring her shopping."

"Yea. What fun."

"Neji don't be that way."

Then the magical voice filled the air.

"TenTen Hatake and Neji Hyuuga your stuff is in the office."

"Well let's go to the office like the magical voice said too."

So I dragged Neji through the halls until we got to the office.

I opened the door and walked in and fell on my face.

I bounced up to see my bags and Neji's bags right there in the way.

"Who put those there? That is very dangerous."

"I did."

A blue haired man said behind me.

"Hi my name is Suigetus. I'm new to this school."

"I see. My name is TenTen and this is my bo- my friend Neji. I'm so glad you come join Konoha High School."

I put up my stuff and so did Neji who was now flipping his keys around.

"Well nice meeting you. Until next time. Bye. Shizune can you bring Haku to practice with you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Then we walked out leaving Suigetus and the whole school.


	4. Chapter 4

\- In Konoha High School Parking Lot -

I am standing in front of the most beautiful car I have ever seen besides my Mazda!

It was a 2012 Dodge Viper. It's black with two bold red stripes starting from the front and ending at the back.

I wanted lay on it for some reason.

"Oh my god! Where did you buy this car? I want your car!"

I run up to the pretty car and run my hand over the side. I hear the click of the doors unlocking.

I open the passenger side door to see black leather seats that looked really soft. I sat down and found out I was right. Neji sat down in the driver's seat.

He started the car and the radio was blasting music. He turned it down.

"So how do you like my car?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I love your car! You should totally kiss me right now!"

So he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

We kissed for a while then I pulled away.

"Wow! You are an amazing kisser!"

"You've told me that already."

"I know."

I smile and crawl off him.

"Do you have any CDs?"

"Yeah in the glove box."

I open the glove box and out poured the CDs. There's: Three Days Grace, Nickelback, Skid Row, and Journey. Those are only a few. The glove box was filled to the max and he had a Ipod!

"You have got to be kidding me."

Neji drove out of the school parking lot.

I grabbed the Ipod and scrolled through it until I found the song I want. I turned the volume to the max and pressed play.

"Really TenTen?"

"Yes Neji."

The song ended.

"Okay wow. Did you just make me listen to that whole song?"

"Yes Neji."

"Okay."

"Shut up and drive."

\- Neji's House -

We finally arrived to Neji's house. We are in a woody area and in front of a huge house, wait scratch that, mansion. It has five floors and is painted white and has black shutters.

"Are you rich or something?"

Neji didn't say anything.

"Okay bad question. So are we home alone?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"No but my room is on the top floor."

I sigh.

'Why do people have to be home?'

"TenTen the top floor has only two rooms. Mine and Itachi's. Our rooms are like a mini house."

"Awesome! Let's go then."

I gave him a seductive smile before stepping out of the car. I grabbed my stuff out of the backseat. Neji was waiting for me.

"So where too?"

Neji grabbed my hand and we walked to the door.

When we got to the door, Konan is standing there with the door wide open.

"Young man, you better explain yourself."

"I'm not a little kid Konan. I killed Zaku from the Sound Village. TenTen," he turned to me, "this is Konan Uchiha, my adopted mother, Konan this is TenTen Hatake, my girlfriend."

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha."

I fake a smile.

"Hello TenTen. It's so nice to meet you again. Are you a wolf? Neji only dates wolves."

"No I'm not a wolf. I'm a wolf hunter."

I smiled while she thought over what I said.

I grabbed her wrist before she could lash out with her now clawed fingers.

"Please Mrs. Uchiha. Don't do this. I don't want to break your wrist."

And of course I forget that she has two hands. I didn't think of that until she clawed the left side of my face. Then the gentleman he is, Neji grabbed and broke Konan's wrist.

"Know your place Konan. You might be an Alpha but that's only because you married Itachi. Don't ever do that again. Got it?"

Konan nodded.

"I thought so."

He turned to me and his eyes softened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but I would be better if we could be alone in your room."

"Okay."

He again grabbed my hand and shouldered Konan out of the way to the door.

We walk into the parlor.

"Kick your shoes off here. How's your face?"

"Fine."

I turn that side away from him.

"What TenTen? Let me see it"

I shook my head.

"Please."

I slowly turned my head toward him.

"TenTen why is your face healed already?"

'Crap! I knew he would ask questions.'

"Umm... I... heal... quickly."

"Yeahh sure."

He turned his head away from me.

"Neji look at me."

He didn't so I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his head so he had to look at me.

"Neji. When I fought Old Black, he clawed my back. He was already dying so I didn't turn into a wolf but I heal like one. Do you understand, Neji?"

He looked hard into my eyes.

"Neji who's this girl?"

Someone said behind Neji.

Neji didn't look away from me.

"Princess Aya this is TenTen Hatake. TenTen this is my princess Aya."

"Hello Aya."

Aya has long black hair, black eyes, has black high-heeled boots, a white dress with purple outline by the neck, a white cloak, with black outline inside and gold outline outside, with long sleeves that covers her hands, and she has her hood on.

'I wish she was not here right now.'

"Hello TenTen! Ohh! This is Mary!"

Mary looks my age, has long brown hair, blue-green eyes, has a dark blue dress on that went to her knees with a black belt, has blue high-heeled shoes, and doesn't look happy.

"Hello Mary. Um... Neji and I was just about to go upstairs. So bye."

I grabbed Neji's hand. Gave a wave good-bye and walked through a doorway.

"Can I be in front since this is not the way to my room?"

I stopped.

"Yes but you have to give me a piggyback ride."

"Fine."

He bent his knees and I climb onto his back. He grabbed my well-toned legs and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So which way is it to your room?"

\- Top Floor Of Neji's House -

Neji put me down.

"Nice! So is it just you, Itachi, and Konan on the top floor?"

"Yeah. It's nice having peace and quiet."

"Sure it is."

I rolled my eyes.

Neji pushed me to the wall and put his hands next to my head. He got really close.

"I like the peace and quiet but I still want to hear you scream my name."

"Sure you do."

Neji growled softly.

"Calm yourself."

He licked my ear.

"Neji."

I moaned and closed my eyes.

"NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE A BETA, YOU DO NOT HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH HUMANS!"

"Hello Hana. I didn't think you were older than me. I would watch your mouth around me and everyone else. Why are you up here?"

The girl named Hana kept silent.

Neji put his head underneath my chin and kept my eyes closed so I didn't see what Hana looked like.

"Hi Hana. I'm TenTen Hatake. Nice to meet you. Can you please go downstairs?"

"Do not break my brother's heart or I will kill you."

Then she turned and went downstairs.

Neji kissed me on the throat. I shivered.

"Neji."

I moaned again. Neji stopped and I opened my eyes and pouted. He looked up into my eyes. Then he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"NEJI PUT ME DOWN!"

He didn't listen. Instead he opened his door and went through.

His room is amazing. When you step into the room there is a library and the sitting room. Then if you walk to another door there would be the bedroom and the huge closet. The last door would take you to the bathroom.

Neji took us to the bedroom.

He took off my shirt then gently put me on the bed and he also took off his shirt.

'OMG! Are those spray on abs?'

He crawled on top of me. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, and my mouth. Then he kissed my throat, which made me shiver, than he moved to my stomach. He kissed my stomach then licked my belly button ring.

I noticed an alarm clock on the side table.

2:30

"Shit! Neji, we have basketball practice in like fifty minutes."

He still didn't move. So I wrapped my legs around his stomach and flip him over.

'I'm on top now bitch!'

I mentally laughed.

I got up off of him and the bed, grabbed my shirt, and put it on.

"TenTen."

Neji whined.

"No Neji. I've got to be there before mom figures out I missed half of school."

Neji pouted and stayed on the bed.

"I'm going downstairs to get my bags. You better be ready or getting ready. Or so help me."

I walked out of the bedroom into the sitting room/library and from there out the door. I closed the door and was about to start walking downstairs when yelling came to my ears.

"I don't like her Konan."

"You don't like her because she's with Neji. Well I like her and I think she's the one Mary."

"Why did you claw her?"

"To confirm my thoughts."

'They are talking about me. Great Mary hates my guts.'

I continued to go downstairs.

\- After Running Down Four Sets Of Stairs -

'Finally!'

I was in the parlor about to grab my bags when I footsteps coming toward me. I turned around to see a girl.

"Hello?"

"Hello my name is Hana."

Hana looks about fifteen, has long brown hair in a ponytail and her bangs are covering her left eye, a black shirt, blue shorts, and black and blue Pumas on.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't see you last time we meet."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to be rude. My brother doesn't have girls around much. Have you met Princess Aya yet?"

"Yeah she's seems nice but Mary seems really mean."

"She's really not. You just need to know her more."

"HANA!"

A squeal came from the side doorway. A three-year old girl came running in and hugged Hana.

"And who's this?"

"This is mine and Neji's cousin and Hinata's sister Hanabi."

Hanabi has long shiny blue hair, just like her sister, in a low ponytail, has a dark purple shirt on, black shorts, and purple and black Nikes.

"Hello Hanabi. I have a son whose your age."

She looks up at me and I smile at her.

"Really?"

"Yup but he's really shy. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes!"

"Well I will bring him next time I come over. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well Hana and Hanabi I have to go get ready for basketball camp so bye and nice meeting you both."

I grabbed my bags and started back up the stairs.

\- After Running Up Four Sets Of Stairs -

I'm in front of Neji's door when Konan stepped out of her room.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha."

"Please call me Konan. How is your face?"

"It's fine. It scared a little bit but yeah."

"I really didn't mean to do that. I was just surprised when you said that you're a wolf hunter. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Konan. Really. You should hear about what Neji did when I told him I'm the wolf hunter's princess."

I laughed.

"That's a story I would like to hear but I think your mind is somewhere else."

"Yeah it is."

I admitted.

"See you later TenTen. Be good to Neji."

She walked downstairs and I went into Neji's room.

"Neji are you dressed yet?"

I walked into his bedroom to see him in the same position as I left him in and still not dressed for basketball.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Seriously. Do you know what time it is?"

I put my bags down and unzipped my basketball bag. I take out my laptop, jacket, and sports bra.

"Be right back."

I ran to the bathroom to change bras. I ran back to the room.

I take out my black shirt and slipped it over my head.

"Why did you put that shirt on?"

I looked up at the ceiling.

'Seriously!'

"Neji we have basketball in like fifteen minutes. So get your ass dressed and ready or we will spend time after camp."

"Will we be alone?"

"Are you a pervert?"

"No."

"You're supposed to say yes. Yes we will be alone. Now get dressed. We have twelve minutes."

\- Ten Minutes Later -

We are finally at the gym. I grab my stuff and run up to the doors. I go in with Neji slowly behind me.

I'm outside the locker room with Neji and we're putting on our basketball shoes when Karin and Ami walk up.

"So it's true. You really did sleep with the new kid."

"I didn't sleep with anyone unlike you."

I smirked.

"Ha ha. That's so funny TenTen. Always making those stupid ass comments about me."

I finish tying my shoes. I get up and get into Karin's face.

"There funny jokes because they're true. Why are you even playing basketball? I see why Ami is but not you. You hate sweat and we sweat a lot."

Before she could answer, mom, Haku, and dad walk into the gym. Haku runs to me and I pick him up.

"Okay maggots. Is everyone here?"

We all gathered around her. I put Haku down with a kiss on the forehead.

"Three laps then come back."

Running three laps was easy but for Karin it was hard. She whined about her legs hurting.

"Shut up Karin. You're out of shape and it's up to me to get you back into shape."

Mom yelled at her. Dad took the guys to the other side to warm up. The girls gathered around mom.

"So ladies we are going to scrimmage the boys. TenTen center. Temari you're on the other block. Sakura point guard. Ino wing. Hinata you're new so I haven't seen you play. Where is your spot?"

"Wing."

"Then you're the other wing. Okay TenTen quickly go over the plays for Hinata."

"Okay. Hinata motion is where you screen a lot, flex is where you pass the ball a lot, and triangle is where you try to pass the ball to the center. That was a quick summary. If you have any questions ask me or coach."

Mom went to go talk to dad. I looked at Haku who was by dad cheering on Neji.

"So girls we have to show these guys what we're made of. We need the secret weapon. Get it."

I said while Ino got the secret weapon out of her bag.

"Good!"

I grinned an evil grin.

"Ino go plug the secret weapon in and put our sports entrance song on."

"Okay TenTen."

Ino went to plug it in when mom walked back.

"What is Ino doing?"

"We have the secret weapon and we're going to listen to it all scrimmage because dad hates listening to it."

"Ohhh... It's Ino Ipod. Good choice."

"I know right."

Ino jogged back.

"All you have to do is press play."

"Awesome! I love you Ino!"

I smiled.

"Why is this scrimmage so important?"

Karin asked. Everybody including Ami stared at her like she was stupid.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura asked.

"You've got to be kidding me and she's on the team?"

Ino asked faintly.

"Why is this scrimmage so important? Because this is bragging rights! Get her out of my sight."

Mom said and I laughed.

"Guess you will have to be a cheerleader. Wait you can't because auntie banded you from being one."

Sakura, Ino, and Temari laughed.

"Leave."

Hinata said.

"Fine. But I'll be back. Ami come on."

"No. Karin I can't believe you didn't know how important this scrimmage is. Buh-bye."

Ami waved good-bye.

"Okay so that's over. Welcome back to our side Ami."

"It feels good to be back."


	5. Chapter 5

\- At The Scrimmage -

Karin left without another word and Ami was back on our side.

"So my starters are TenTen, Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata."

"Yeah mom. We got it."

"Okay we have to hustle up and down that court because if you don't then you lose bragging rights and advantages over the guys. So what are we going to do?"

"WIN!"

We yelled.

"What are we going to do?"

"WIN!"

We got into a circle and put our hands in the middle.

"Ladies let's show these guys whose boss. 1! 2! 3! BREAK!"

Ino ran to start the music which was We Will Rock You by Queen.

"Nice choice!"

I smiled and high-fived her.

"TenTen we are not listening to music during the game."

"Yes we are dad. Just ask mom."

He looked at her.

"It's true."

"Why?"

"Because if they can't concentrate on basketball with music playing then how are they going to concentrate with crowd cheering?"

"Good point. Fine but TenTen you better have decent songs."

"It does!"

Mom walked to the middle of the court. I heard Haku cheering me on now.

"Okay starters for both teams meet in the middle."

Me, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura walked to the middle and Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara and Sasuke also walked to the middle.

"Pick your person to guard."

I looked into Neji's eyes and smiled.

"I have Neji."

"I've got Sasuke."

Sakura said.

"I've got Naruto."

Hinata said softly.

I've got Kankuro."

Temari said laughing.

"Then I've got Gaara."

Ino said sadly.

"Okay now get into your spots when jumping the ball."

I went to the middle, Temari went to one side, Hinata on the other, Ino went behind me to help play defense if needed, and Sakura went in front of me to help play offense if needed. The boys went to where their person is.

"I want a clean game. If you don't you run. If you do than you go home. Got that maggots?"

"Yes mom. Just throw the ball."

Mom, of course, didn't have a basketball so she ran to the basketball rack and threw dad the basketball.

Basketball by Bow Wow is playing.

"Shake hands you two."

Neji and I shook hands. Dad got ready to throw the ball and we went to our jumping positions. Seconds past until dad threw the ball up and I tipped it to Sakura. The game has started.

Sakura dribbled to the middle of the court and waited for us to set up.

"Motion."

Hinata and Ino screened down and Temari and me went up. Sakura threw Temari the ball and screened for me. Ino and Hinata screened for each other. I drove down after being screened. Temari threw me the ball and I did a pump fake then went in for the lay-up.

I let go of the ball, it hit the glass, and went into the hoop.

"Woo!"

"Good shot TenTen!"

Sakura said.

"Thanks."

Neji went to throw the ball in.

"Get your man!"

Neji tried to throw the ball in to Naruto but Hinata was to fast and she scored a lay-up.

"Pick them up at half-court!"

We backed off. Big mistake. Sasuke threw the ball to Naruto and Hinata, not knowing how fast he really is, picked him up to late. So Naruto threw the ball to Gaara which in turn he shot and made a three-pointer.

"Come on ladies! We need to pick up the game."

I passed the ball into Sakura.

Do The John Wall by Troop 41 is playing.

Sakura passed it to Ino who passed it to Hinata who shot and made a three-pointer.

"WOO! The new girl can make shots. I'm proud of you Hinata!"

I high-fived her.

(Score Alert: 7 to 3 the girls are winning!)

"Drink break for both teams."

Mom yelled.

I run to the water fountain and took a long drink. I run back into the gym and lay on the floor. I close my eyes for a few seconds. In those few seconds Neji is laying on top of me. I quickly open my eyes.

"Really at practice?"

"Hn."

Dirty Dancer by Usher ft Neyo is playing.

"Neji get off. I'm hot and sweatie."

I pouted.

"No."

"Please?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll get off."

I raise my head and he lowered his. We kiss.

"Nice TenTen! Hopefully mom and dad didn't see that."

Neji got off and helped me up just before mom and dad walked back in.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba stared at Neji.

"Okay let's start playing again."

Turn Me On by David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj is playing.

"I can't believe you put my song on you're Ipod!"

Temari yelled at Ino.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist."

Ino smiled.

"Come on guys! Focus!"

I yelled, grabbing the ball from dad, and throwing it to Sakura who dribbled down the court and made the lay-up.

"Press! Press!"

Sakura went to guard Sasuke, Temari went to guard the ball which was Neji, Ino went to guard Gaara, I went back to the free throw line on the other side of the court, and Hinata went to guard Naruto.

Neji threw the ball into Sasuke, Sakura and Temari trapped. Sasuke threw the ball back to Neji. Neji dribbled down the court without being trapped by anyone.

Neji gets down to where I am and goes for the lay-up. I jumped when he jumped. I hit the ball with my hand and it came down onto his nose.

His nose instantly starts gushing blood. Neji went to his knees and held his nose.

"Neji are you okay?"

I fell to my knees. I heard a crack and Neji looked at me in pain.

Torture by The Jacksons is playing.

"Neji answer me."

"TenTen give him some space."

Dad said jogging up to us.

"No dad."

I said while keeping full eye contact with Neji.

"TenTen I'm fine. Maybe even better."

Neji got up, walked around, and smiled at me.

"See. Good as new."

"Yeah. Okay. Dad take him out of the game for a minute or two."

"Kiba in for Neji."

Neji walked off the court as Kiba ran up to me.

"Hi TenTen. You know you are a major hottie when you play basketball."

I rolled my eyes.

"I have a boyfriend. He's kinda your beta. So back off."

Neji is glaring at Kiba.

"Mom I need a break."

"Ami in for TenTen."

Ami ran onto the court and high-fives me as I walk past her.

(Score Alert: 9 to 3 girls still winning! People on the floor for the girls: Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Ami. For the boys: Sasuke, Shikmaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara.)

I didn't go back in until fourth quarter.

(Another Score Alert: 20 to 18 girls.)

We had the ball first.

Sakura and Ino screen for each other. Sakura then v-cuts and I throw the ball to her. Ino is now at half-court and throws it to her. Ino throws it to Temari who throws it Hinata who throws it to Ami for the lay-up. Kiba pushes Ami when she is about to go up.

"Shooting two! Relax on the first one."

Mom said.

Ami shots the first free throw and makes it.

All I Do Is Win by DJ Khaled ft Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross, & T-Pain.

"Come on Ami. Make it again."

"Okay maggots. One shot left. Play it off the rim."

"BOX OUT GUYS!"

Dad yells as mom throws the ball to Ami and I get ready to go for the rebound.

She shots the second free throw and makes it.

"Wait to go Ami!"

I said blocking Neji from passing the ball.

"Get out of my way TenTen."

"No. This is a game. Can you come to dinner tonight?"

I ask while blocking his view.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet my family outside of basketball and school."

I grabbed the ball from his hands and tried to shot a jump stop but I was pushed by Kiba.

"Shooting two! You know the drill."

Dad said giving me the ball. I shot and made it. I shot again and made it again.

I back pedaled down the court.

'Haha Kiba is coming.'

I go up to guard Kiba and 'accidentally' elbow him in the stomach.

"Oops. That's for pushing me."

"AMI GET TENTEN! NOW!"

'Great mom seen what I did.'

Ami ran onto the court and I ran off.

Overtime by Ace Hood ft Akon is playing.

"Don't you ever let me see that again coming from you! GOT IT?"

"Yes mom."

"What I didn't heard you?"

"YES."

"Okay. Sit there and think about what you did."

Ten more seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. We won the game!

Score: 32 to 30.

"Good game ladies!"

I high-fived all of them. We then lined up and high-fived the guys.

We Are The Champions by Queen is playing.

"We are the champions my friends!"

Sakura sang along.

"Temari are you coming to the dinner at my house tonight?"

"Yup mom told me before practice."

She said smirking at Sakura.

"Awesome!"

"Okay maggots. You played a great game and now us coaches know what to work on. So go home, get a shower, eat something, and get a good night's sleep because tomorrow will be hard. Bring it in."

We all put in our hands.

"What should we say?"

Mom asked.

"How bout Fire Academy? Since we go to the Fire Academy."

Hinata tossed out an idea.

"Good idea Hinata. Who are we?"

"FIRE ACADEMY!"

We yelled.

"Okay go home. TenTen, Haku, and Naruto did you guys need a ride?"

"No."

We said go into the locker rooms.

I took off my shoes, put on my mandals, threw my shoes into my bag, grabbed my keys and bags, and went out to talk to mom and dad.

"Hey mom and dad. Can Neji come to dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

Dad asked. I close my eyes. I do that a lot when I have something good or bad to say.

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"WHAT! TenTen Hatake you just met this boy!"

Dad yelled. I open my eyes.

"I know but I keep feeling this pull to him. It's crazy but I feel it."

Neji walked out of the locker room and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"TenTen, you really think you feel a pull?"

Mom asked.

"Yes! I've never felt this way before not even with you-know-who."

Mom closed her eyes and dad looked at her.

"Yes he may come have dinner with us."

Mom said opening her eyes and smiling.

"Thank you so much mom!"

I run over to Neji.

"So you know that question I asked you."

"Yes."

"You never answered. So do you want to?"

"Hn."

I jump into his arms and laughed.

"Can we go to your place first?"

"Why?"

"So I can take a shower."

I look up at him with pleating eyes.

"Sure."

He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Not together you perv!"

I sighed out loud.

"But I'm your perv."

I jumped out of his arms, he laughed, and I smacked his arm.

"TenTen are you coming home first?"

Mom asked.

"No but can dad take my Mazda home and can you take Haku home for me?"

"Yeah we can."

"Okay here are the keys and can you take my backpack?"

"Yeah."

I gave her my keys and backpack.

"Mom I will be home soon. Me and Neji have an errand to run and then we will be at home."

"Okay see you later. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

She walked out of the gym.

"Can we go now Neji?"

"Yeah."

We walked to his car, got in, and drove off.

\- At Neji's House -

Neji pulled into his driveway. I got out with my bag when he stopped.

"Beat you into the house."

I run to the door but Neji still beat me. I run inside.

"Haha! I beat you!"

"You never said inside the house."

Neji said coming inside.

"Yes I did. I said and I quote myself. 'Beat you into the house.' So I think I won. So ha. I get to take a shower first."

I ran up the stairs all the way to Neji's room with Neji right behind me.

We get to Neji's door. I stop.

"Neji I smell people in your room."

Neji got in front of me and stiffed.

"It's just Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata."

"Oh. Well I smell so I'm getting into the shower."

I walk into the room and go straight into the bathroom.

'Wonder what they want?'

I thought while turning on the water.

I took a twenty minute shower just because the water felt really good. I get out, put on a blue and white t-shirt that says 'That's what she said' and black shorts, dried my hair, put my hair into buns, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Neji you can take a shower now."

I said while walking and digging through my basketball bag.

I bump into something. I look up and see I bumped into Sasuke. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata are still in the room.

"Sorry Sasuke. Neji did you hear me?"

I walked around Sasuke and put my stuff by the door.

"Yeah TenTen. I heard you."

I sat down on one of the couches.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We just needed to talk to our brother."

Shikamaru said standing up.

"Okay well I think Neji needs a shower so."

Neji walked into the bathroom.

"We know TenTen."

Hinata said rudely.

"Hinata quit. Sorry TenTen. Hinata just hasn't warmed up to what you are."

Sasuke explained.

"And what am I?"

I ask innocently.

"You are a wolf hunter. We know so you can quit the act. We all noticed that you and your friends have the same tattoos."

Kiba said.

"Oh really? The same tattoos? Well you're wrong."

I got up and turned around. I pushed my shirt up until my shoulders.

"Do you see these scars that goes acrossed the cross and the wolf head? I was the one who had to kill my boyfriend. They didn't. They weren't at heaven's front door. I was. So do not tell me I have the same tattoos as they do."

I pull down my shirt and turn around to see Neji staring right at me.

"Why didn't you tell me Old Black, as you call him, was your boyfriend and Haku's father?"

"Because it wasn't necessity. It was the past."

"The past is now biting you in the ass."

"It wasn't until you wolves came to town."

"So it's my family's fault for your past being dug up?"

"Yes it is because nobody asked me about any of these before."

Neji walked around the room and got in my face.

"Do not blame my family for your past."

Neji's eyes flashed clear white.

"I will."

"Hinata. Shikamaru. Sasuke. Kiba. Out. Now."

I heard them go out the door.

"Why did you send them out?"

"Because I didn't want them to see this."

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. He put his hand around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and my fingers ran through his hair.

We fell onto the couch. We kissed some more.

After a couple of minutes I pulled away.

"Neji we have to go to the dinner with my family."

He pouted but still got up and grabbed my bag for me.

"Thanks Neji."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We walked out the door and heard yelling.

"Where is that yelling coming from?"

Neji ran downstairs and I followed.

"Why did you say something like that Kiba?"

Shikamaru.

"I didn't mean to."

Kiba.

"He's going to kill her."

Hinata.

We arrived to see Sasuke holding Kiba, Shikamaru struggling to keep his wolf inside, and Hinata on the floor curled up in a ball.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Neji yelled. They all looked up and looked at me.

"You're not dead!"

They yelled and ran over and hugged me.

"Why would I be dead?"

They let go and sat down.

"Well we saw how mad you guys were and we didn't think that Neji would hold his human form."

Shikamaru explained.

"Well I'm not dead. Neji and I fight a lot so don't worry so much guys."

I grabbed Neji's hand.

"Now we have to go. Bye."

I dragged Neji outside. We got into his car and were on our way to my house.

\- Outside My House -

I grabbed Neji's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm warning you. My family is pretty big and they are loud and a little bit rowdy. So please don't be scared of them."

He smirked at me.

"You haven't seen my family together."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. Let's go make our appearances at your family dinner."

"Fine."

I let go of his hand, grabbed my bag, and got out of the car.

I run up to the front door and open it.

"Guys I'm home."

I walked in and Neji followed.

"Where you been, TenTen?"

Auntie asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"None of your business Auntie."

I told her while taking off my shoes. She laughed.

"It's not funny. Where's mom?"

"I'm right here."

Mom said stepping out of the kitchen.

"Hey when is supper ready?"

"Twenty minutes."

She stepped back into the kitchen.

"Then I'm going upstairs."

I grabbed Neji's hand, gave Auntie a don't-say-a-thing look, and ran upstairs.

"TenTen!"

"Mommy!"

Temari yelled and so did Haku.

"What are you two doing in my room?"

I said walking into my messie room. I have tons of posters of bands and basketball teams. My room has a queen-sized bed, a walk-in closet, a desk with a paper mess on top of it, a flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 hooked up, a CD player with piles of CDs around in, and my favorite bean bag chair.

They were on my bed looking at old pictures of me before Haku.

"Awww. How cute."

"What album are you looking at?"

"The one with you first playing basketball. Did your dad coach you?"

"Why that one of all the photo albums? Why this one? And yes dad did coach that team. You were on that team too."

"Because I just found this one. But this is of you not me."

I threw my basketball bag into the closet and sat down on the bean bag chair. Haku got off the bed and sat on my lap.

"Neji you can sit down if you want."

He sat down next to me on the floor. Temari was still looking through the photo album.

"So when did you two start playing basketball?"

Neji asked.

"Since we could walk."

"Yup and we already have Konoha's ANBU asking."

I smiled.

"DINNER IS READY!"

Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Wow you're mom has some lungs."

Neji said.

"Yup it's from years of practice."

Temari laughed and closed the photo album.

"Yeah with a dad like yours."

"Haha you're funny."

"I know. Race you?"

"You're on."

I smiled at Neji and Haku.

"Neji. Haku will you two please go ran downstairs and see who wins."

"Hn."

"Yes mommy."

They walked out of the room.

"You gotta charmer there and he's good with Haku but why does he smell like a wolf?"

"Because he is a wolf Temari."

"That's cool. Ready. Set. GO!"

Temari ran out the room and I was right behind her but when she hit the stairs she slowed down. I didn't after years of stair laps, stairs are a breeze. I run past Neji and Haku and Temari was right behind me.

"Haha. I won!"

I fist-pumped the air and Haku ran and hugged me.

"TenTen you would of lost if there were no stairs."

"Quit making excuses Temari Gekko."

My dad's brother said.

"Yes dad."

Temari said walking into the dining room. Everyone was there expect for mom. I put Haku in his seat and then I sat down at my seat.

"Naruto get out of your seat for Neji."

Dad said from his seat at the head of the table.

"Why?"

Naruto pouted.

"Because I said so. Now get up and go sit by your cousin."

"Fine."

Naruto got up and sat beside Temari.

"Thank you Naruto."

Neji said when he sat down. Naruto didn't say anything but Temari did.

"Why do you smell so much like a wolf?"

"Shut your mouth Temari."

Aunt Shizune said from her seat by my dad, acrossed from Hayate, my dad's brother.

"Yes mom."

Temari said with her head hung low. Mom walked in with the food and Naruto went wild.

"MOM! WHERE IS MY RAMEN? WHY IS THERE NO RAMEN?"

Naruto got up and did a quick search everywhere.

"Naruto you ran out of it this morning. Calm down dear."

Mom said putting the food on the table.

\- After Dinner -

We are all in the den, sitting around talking.

"So Neji. What are your plans after high school?"

Hayate asked.

"I haven't really thought of any."

He answered. Mom walked out of the room.

"Are you a wolf Neji Hyuuga?"

Dad asked.

"Why?"

"Because you smell like one."

"Are you going to kill me or something?"

Dad shook his head.

"Yes I am."

Dad jumped up and grabbed Neji's throat. I pulled on dad's hand.

"Let him go."

"No."

"You said you weren't going to kill him."

"Never said I couldn't choke him out."

I hit dad in the elbow and got in front of Neji.

"Just because he's a wolf doesn't mean you can hurt him. I'm packing my bags and leaving. This is not the first time you have done this. I'm not coming back this time. Come on Neji."

I grabbed his hand and ran upstairs.

"I hate them. They did these to Lee too."

I mumbled the whole way.

When we got to my room, I let go of Neji's hand and grabbed a couple of suitcases that were in my closet.

"Why are you doing this TenTen?"

"Because my dad treated you like crap."

I explained while trying to pack my clothes in the suitcases.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"With you. If you don't mind."

I got another suitcase and threw all my CDs in it. I grabbed the paper mess and all my games and threw that in another suitcase. Neji zipped the suitcases and dragged them out of my way.

"Mommy take me with you."

Haku and Naruto stood at my door.

"Get your stuff. Naruto help him."

They walked out and I looked at Neji.

"Do you have room for one more?"

"Yes. Let me call Konan."

Neji walked out into the hall. I continue to pack.

Neji walked back in after a couple of minutes.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Neji asked while walking toward me.

"Yeah but I think a kiss or two will help."

He pulled me into a kiss and we fell onto my bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

Mom yelled from the doorway.

"Kissing my boyfriend."

I responded underneath Neji.

"More like humping your boyfriend."

I pushed Neji off me and got up.

"I'm leaving mom and I'm taking Haku with me."

"You can't. Where will you go?"

"I'm going to Neji's and you will only see us at school and basketball practice. Now good bye."

I grabbed my favorite blanket and a suitcase. I pushed my way through.

"Haku are you almost done?"

"Yeah."

He came out of his bedroom dragging a suitcase. Naruto also came out with two suitcases.

"I'm taking the Mazda since it's in my name. And tomorrow I will take the Camero. So put your suitcases in the back of the Mazda."

"Okay."

They walked downstairs. Neji grabbed two suitcases and followed them.

"So you're really gone this time?"

"Yes mom."

"Can I help you with anything?"

I smiled.

"Yeah. Can you get the other suitcase and the Xbox? Please."

She grabbed the things I said and we went downstairs. We went and put the stuff in Neji's car. We went back inside and I ran back upstairs to grab my basketball stuff and to check if Haku left anything he needed. Of course he left his stuffed wolf. I grabbed it and tugged it under my arm.


	6. Chapter 6

I went downstairs and ran right into Temari.

"So you're really going?"

"Yup. I'll see you at school and basketball practice. If you really need to see me go to Neji's house. That's where me and Haku will be. Okay?"

"Okay."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Bye."

I let go and walked to my Mazda. Haku and Neji were inside listening to music. I walked up and opened the driver side door.

"Neji which do you want to drive?"

"Your Mazda."

"Okay. Haku behave. Here."

I threw him his stuffed wolf and he caught it.

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome. Neji lead the way."

I closed the door and walked to Neji's car and got in. Before going I flipped through Neji's Ipod.

Pina Colada Boy by Baby Alice blasted through the speakers.

After that ended, Night Nurse by Cascada came on.

I pulled into Neji's driveway before the song ended. So I stay and listened to it until it ended then I stayed in the car until Neji came and got in.

"TenTen are you really okay?"

Neji asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"No. I don't know how I'm going to take care of Haku."

I laid my head on Neji's chest. We sat like that for a while until Konan came out.

She opened the door.

"TenTen. Haku is asleep but he's in your room."

She sat down in the driver's seat.

"Thank you Konan for doing this. For Haku to have the extra room if he wants it."

"Don't mention it. You're going to be family soon."

I close my eyes.

"Neji take your girl inside and put her to bed."

I feel being lifted but I don't open my eyes.

"Grab her blanket, Konan."

"Okay."

I hear a door open. Then close. I begin to shake.

"Almost to my room TenTen. One more set of stairs."

The rocking stops and a door opens then closes. I feel Neji release me and I open my eyes.

"Neji."

I'm on Neji's bed in the dark and Neji is in the closet.

"Yes TenTen?"

He walks out of the closet and turns off the light. Then he walks to me.

"Where I'm in going to put my stuff?"

Neji lies on the bed next to me.

"We'll find places. Go to sleep."

"No. I need to unpack Haku and put him in his room."

I start getting up but Neji pulls back down.

"He can sleep in the other room tonight. You can unpack tomorrow or let Konan unpack you."

"We have school tomorrow."

Neji still has his arm around me. I try getting up.

"We'll check in, get our homework, and then come home and unpack. Now go to sleep."

"Fine."

I cuddle into Neji and fall asleep.

\- Dream -

I am fighting an old friend. Her name is Kin. Neji is in wolf form.

'Neji get out of here. They'll kill you.'

My dream self yelled.

'He'll go nowhere on my watch.'

Dream Kin said while taking a kunai out of her pocket.

'No Kin. Remember those times we had as friends.'

'WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!'

She yelled and tried to stab me.

\- End Of Dream -

I wake up. I'm covered in sweat. Neji wakes up beside me.

"TenTen are you okay? Why are you covered in sweat?"

I got out of bed and went to find my laptop. I found it on Neji's desk. I opened it and the screen turned black with green lines, where roads are, a red dot was blicking and traveling closer to Konoha.

"Shit. She's coming closer."

Neji was right behind me.

"Who's coming closer?"

I was pacing now. I didn't answer him. He grabbed me from behind and turn me around.

"Who is coming TenTen?"

"Kin."

"Kin who?"

"Kin is TenTen's old friend."

Mom walked in.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I was tracking Kin and her group."

She looked at the screen.

"Apparently you were too."

"Does it mean Orochimaru is trying to kill Haku again?"

"I don't know. Orocimaru isn't moving but Kin, Sasori, and Sai are and we have a wolf pack coming in the opposite direction."

"Okay. Get Shizune and Kurenai to watch both groups. Call Temari, Sakura, and Ino, tell them that they need to meet me here and bring their things. Call me when Kin enters town."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Mom turned around with the phone to her ear and left.

"TenTen you can't be serious."

Neji said as I strapped on my gun and knife holsters to my thighs.

"I am serious Neji. Now please move so I can meet these new wolves."

He moved out of my way and I walked out of the room and the house.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got outside my team was waiting for me.

"TenTen what's up?"

Ino asked worriedly.

"Well Kin and her group are coming and we also have an unnamed wolf pack coming. We are to meet the wolf pack and see why they are in our territory. Understood?"

The girls nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

We got into Temari's blue and white 2012 Chevy Camero. I was in the driver's seat, Temari was beside me, and Sakura and Ino were in the back.

"So what if the wolf pack is nice and just wants a place to live?"

Sakura asked behind me as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Then we let them live in our city but if they are hostile, we are to kill immendiately."

I answer turning the car into a side street somewhere in Konoha.

"Almost there girls."

I pulled into a abandoned driveway of a really creepy house and we all got out. I made for sure I had all my guns and knives ready. Then we walked up to the front door.

"Stay calm girls."

I whisper before knocking on the door. The door opens within seconds.

"Hello how may I help you?"

A man that kinda looked like a butler asked.

"Can you tell us what family lives here?"

"The Flynn family. Why do you ask?"

"He said the Flynn family! Does Lightning and Raven live here?"

Ino squealed.

"Yes. Do you wish to see them?"

"YES!"

Sakura yelled.

"Right this way then."

I walked in first followed by Temari, Sakura, and Ino.

"Who was at the door?"

A familar voice yelled from upstairs.

"Some girls Miss Raven."

"Really? Sent them up."

The butler pointed upstairs and disppeared. We climbed up the stairs and went to the first door we came to. In the room was no other than Raven Flynn sat on her bed.

Raven Flynn has short black hair and likes the color black but she adores the color white. Right now she's wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans and black and silver Nike high-tops.

"Oh my GOD! Tennie and the group are in my house. What has the world come to? Wow! Haven't seen you guys since Tennie's killing."

"Thanks Rave. I really enjoy remembering those memories."

I said laying down beside her on her bed.

"Yep anytime."

"Where's your sister?"

Sakura asked and Temari and Ino nodded waiting for the answer.

"In her room. The only other door on this floor. Just knock before you enter or she will kill you."

"Okay nice seeing you Raven."

They walked out leaving me and Raven alone.

"So what's up?"

"Well I have a boyfriend. His name is Neji Hyuuga. Amazing guy and he's good with Haku. I just met him yesterday."

I smiled seeing Raven's expression.

"Really Tennie is finally moving on."

She said laying down beside me since she was still sitting up.

"He's a Beta wolf but I guess that goes with me being the wolf hunter's princess. I have a ball in my honor in three days. I have no time to go dress shopping. You should come with me, the girls, the wolf princess Aya, and Neji. Please?"

I said really fast. Raven looked at me funny.

"I'm wolf and a wolf hunter. So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem. Just I don't want to go through what I did last time. I still haven't found out who thought it would be funny to tell my four going on five long time boyfriend that I'm a wolf hunter. Rave do you know who told him?"

"Nope."

"Well I don't either. It kinda sucks but I have Neji now. And I moved out, Haku and myself, of mom's 're staying at Neji's."

"Wow I missed your talking really fast."

"Yeah."

I laughed.

"You and Temari still basketball stars?"

Raven asked.

"Yep. Are you and Lightning going to play basketball?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"I don't know."

Raven sighed.

"You my friend are crazy for asking dumb questions."

"I'm not crazy."

Raven laughed.

"Liar."

"Am not. I haven't heard any voices since my first killing."

Raven laughed again.

"So me and Lightning can go dress shopping and how's Haku?"

I sighed.

"He's been acting strange since Neji came."

"That's weird."

"It is. I have to go. I have another mission to go to."

"Nice chatting with you. Love ya."

"Love ya too. I'll call you when I want to go dress shopping."

With that I walk out of her bedroom and walk right into Lightning.

"Hey Light."

"Hey Ten. How are you and Haku?"

"Good. You?"

"Same as always but getting older."

I laugh because wolves don't get older after they turn eighteen. Lightning Flynn has long strawberry blonde hair. Likes the colors blue and white but adores the color turquiose. Right now she's wearing a white tank top and blue shorts and black socks (no shoes). Lightning and Raven are twins and they're both eighteen. Lightning is oldest by three seconds.

"Your sister needs to talk to you Light."

"Okay. Bye."

I walk out of the house with the girls right behind me. We get into the car and drive off. The music is softly coming from the speakers when my phone rang. I pull it out and it's mom.

"Yeah."

"Kin and her group have entered Konoha."

"Where?"

"Ichiraku's Ramen Shop."

"Be there in a minute."

I hang up.

"So girls who wants to meet up with Kin and her crew?"

I asked in a tight voice.

"Not this girl."

Temari said. Sakura shook her head and Ino squinted her eyes. I pull into Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and stopped.

"Stay here."

I get out and go into the shop and I immendiaty seen Kin.

Kin is a enemy wolf hunter. She likes to torture her wolves before she kills them. She's been in three killings so far. She's sitting in a booth with Sasori and Sai. Kin is my age and we were really good friends until her first killing happened.

I walk up to the booth and pull a chair from another table up to table and sat down.

"Hi Kin."

She looks up and I see fear and anger flash through her eyes.

"Hi TenTen."

She said in a tight voice. Sasori was sitting straight up in his chair and Sai had his fist clenched.

"How's life since I quit being friends with you? Still a wolf hunter, I see?"

I asked.

"Great since you left the company?"

She got up and got in my face.

"What are you doing here? Why are dating another wolf?"

"Well I was here in Konoha first and how do you know I'm dating a wolf again?"

Kin laughed harshly at me.

"I have my ways."

"I bet. So why are you guys in Konoha?"

"No reason."

"Well I gotta go. Stay out of trouble or I'm coming for you and you're not going to like what I do."

I got up and walk out leaving the chair and Kin behind me. I jumped into the car and stared out the windshield.

"TenTen are you okay?"

Sakura asked quietly. I didn't answer.

\- Flashback -

'Tennie I'm so excited that I get my first killing tomorrow!'

Me and Kin were about ten and we were swinging.

'I beg. I can't wait to kill for the first time.'

Killing meant that everyone was watching you kill a wolf. If you kill the wolf brutty you're rated an Chunin wolf hunter. If you kill the wolf nicely you're rated an Genin wolf hunter. If you kill the wolf without a sound or blood you're rated an Jounin wolf hunter.

'Tennie when are you going to sign up to kill? If you don't sign up then you wouldn't be a wolf hunter.'

'I don't know maybe after you kill you're wolf.'

That next day change my life. Kin killed her wolf with an angry passion. It was brutty and nasty and bloody. She tortured her wolf like it was some dog. Which we were taught that they were dogs. I finally decided that I didn't want to be Kin's friend or hang with her crowd anymore. When she was rated as a Chunin, she laughed and smiled. She had blood smeared on her face and arms.

-End Of Flashback -

"TenTen! TENTEN!"

Temari yelled.

"What?"

"What is your history with her? You never told us."

Ino said from the back. She was on her phone probably texting some guy or on some social website.

"Well to keep it short. Me and her were friends. She had her first killing and she was rated as a Chunin. It was nasty. I quit hanging with her and her crowd. There is that good?"

Temari didn't look surprised because I had told her this and also witnessed herself. Ino and Sakura looked at me in surprise.

"A Chunin her first time?"

"Yes a Chunin. She was the first one who did that in seventy years."

I started the car up and drove off leaving the conversion behind.

\- Neji's House -

I was taking off my gear when my phone went off.

"Yeah."

It's mom.

"How'd it go?"

"Well Lightning and Raven Flynn are back with they're family. Kin is still pissed at me."

"Okay but are you okay?"

I sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Yes. I'm okay now that I'm back with Neji and Haku."

"I thought you would. Sweetheart I have something to tell you."

"Mom. What is it?"

"Well you have known Neji since you were five. I didn't tell you but you have a prophecy. It says that two people, a wolf and a hunter, will unite the two together."

"Why didn't you tell me I've known him since I was five? I don't remember anything until fifth grade. Wow! I can't believe I have a prophecy."

"Well I didn't tell you because you would freak but if you don't believe me come by tomorrow and pick up a scrapbook with you and Neji in it."

"Fine since I have to get the rest of mine and Haku's stuff packed and put away, I will grab it. Mom I gotta go. Love you see you tomorrow at basketball camp."

"Wait you aren't going to school?"

"Mom I'm only going for like five minutes."

"Okay. Okay. Love you too sweetheart. Tell Haku I love him too."

"I will. Put the scrapbook in my room. Bye."

I hang up. Neji walks into the room. I get up from my seated postiton, threw my phone on my basketball stuff, and contiuned where I stopped at my taking off my gear.

"So what happened?"

Neji said from the closet.

"Well my like almost sister is back in town. Her name is Raven Flynn from the famous wolf-wolf hunter family. My old friend Kin is still pissed at me and she knows about us. That's pretty much all. Wait! I have a prochecy!"

Neji walked out of the closet with only basketball shorts on. I have already seen his abs and rock-hard chest but it still left me starstruck.

"That's cool. TenTen what happened with you and Old Black? Who is Old Black?"

I sighed. I knew he would ask these questions sometime soon. I finished taking my gear and quickly changed into a blue tank-top and sky blue Nike shorts. Neji was sitting by his laptop so I laid on the bed.

"Old Black is Haku's father. His name is Rock Lee. But everyone called him Lee...

\- Flashback -

At the time I was fifteen almost sixteen. I was sitting out a swing remembering the days me and Kin were friends. I was scared and and lonely since they had my boyfriend locked up since he supposely secduced a wolf hunter and got her pregnant. Haku was just about turn one. I didn't know who I was fighting today but I would do it fast and easy so the poor wolf would feel nothing. I slowly started to swing.

'Tennie what are you doing out here? You should be preparing for your killing.'

Raven said sitting in the other swing beside me. Haku was with mom.

'What if I don't want to kill? What if I have to kill Lee? What about Haku?'

I whined. Raven laughed then sighed.

'I'm moving like right now. I came to say bye.'

'Oh. Well bye Rave. I hope you have a nice life without me.'

I got up, hugged her for the last time, and then I walked to the place where I would have to kill a innocent wolf.

\- Later That Day -

Haku ran into the room where I was getting prepared for the fight.

'MOMMY! MOMMY!'

I moved my katana away from where he almost fell at. I picked him up right before he fell onto his knees. Mom walked into the room.

'Sorry he got out of my arms.'

'It's okay. I need him right now anyway.'

Mom sat beside me.

'I found out who you will be killing. Do you wish to know?'

'Yes.'

'It's Lee. Dear, me and your father fought and fought when we found out but the concil will not give it. Their desicion is final. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to marry Lee.'

I hugged tighter. I sighed.

'Haku sweetheart I need you to go with grandma.'

I kissed his forehead and he giggled. I smiled a sad smile knowing he would never know his father. I put him in mom's arms and I kissed her on the cheek.

'I love you both and I will come back to you Haku. I promise.'

I grabbed my katana and walked out of the room. I slowly walked in the hallway to the inside of the arena. The crowd was cheering for me. Lee was being held by chains and had two guards on each side. I slowly walked to the middle of the arena. A man walked to stand between me and Lee.

'Today is the fight between TenTen Hatake and Rock Lee. Let the fight begin.'

The guards let the chains go and grabbed the man before they disppeared.

'Lee I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to tell you about me being a wolf hunter but I just couldn't. Please forgive me.'

'No. I will never forgive you.'

Lee turned into his wolf form and jumped at me. I rolled away and Lee tried to jump at me again but I disppeared. I reppeared behind him.

'Please forgive me Lee. Please watch over Haku.'

I silt Lee's throat but I must of not hit his vein right because he turned around and jumped on me. He clawed my back and I grabbed my katana that had fallen beside me. I then cut his whole head off. I pushed Lee's body off of me and I stood up. I walked a couple of steps and fell. The last time I heard was the crowd cheering and my father yelling my name.

\- End Of Flashback -

"... When I woke up my back was burning but I was alive and that's all that mattered. I was there for Haku and always will be."

Neji got off his chair and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I asked about Old Black."

"You're fine Neji. I needed to tell someone anyway."

"Okay. Well I'm glad it was me."

He whispered. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to bed."

"Yup sounds good."

I crawled up to the top of the blankets and pulled them over me. Neji got into bed beside me and pulled me close.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel the bed bouncing and I pull the blankets away from my head. I see Neji in the closet and Haku jumping on my bed.

"MOMMY! You're awake!"

"Yes sweetheart I am now."

Haku jumped his way over to me and jumped on my stomach. I kiss his forehead and smile.

"MOMMY! He said we are going d-r-e-s-s s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g today!"

"Oh really. Well I guess I have to get up and call some people to imform them to not go to school and also not make plans. Neji are you taking the guys suit shopping?"

Neji walks out of the closet in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Yeah. Will you take Hanabi and I take Haku?"

"Yup sounds like a plan."

Neji walks over and kisses me on the lips.

"EWWWW!"

"Don't ew me Haku."

I tickled his sides and he giggled.

"MOM..MY...ST...OP!"

He said between giggles.

I stopped only because I seen the time.

"What it's 10:30! Why did no one wake me up?"

"Because darling neither of us were awake."

Neji pointed to himself and Haku.

"Ohhh. Okay."

I picked Haku up and put him on the floor and got out of bed. I walk over to where I put my suitcases to find gone.

"Neji where'd you put my stuff?"

"Look in the closet."

He said walking out the door with Haku following.

I looked in the closet and ta-dah my clothes are hung up and there's a dresser with my stuff in it.

I quick grab a pair of blue underwear and a matching bra, red shorts, long black socks, and a white Tri-Lake shootout basketball t-shirt(1). I walk out of the room and walk to the bathroom and took a shower.

After I got out of the shower and did my normal morning routine I walk out of the bathroom to see Haku eating ice cream.

"Neji did you give Haku ice cream for breakfast?"

I asked walking to where Neji was.

"No. Konan probably did but I'm for sure he had waffles or something before ice cream."

( I'm skipping to the mall because I really don't think you people want to read boring phone calls.)

\- At The Konoha Mall -

The Konoha Mall is a three story building that is huge! Some people say it takes up two whole blocks. But I say it probably takes up three or four blocks because every store in your imagnation is in there. There's Macy's, JcPenny's, Victora Secerts, and that's just a few.

Everyone that was there: me, Neji, Haku, Hana, Hanabi, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Konan, Itachi, Gaara, Aya, Mary, Ami, Lightning, Raven, and these new boys that Kiba and Naruto brought I think their names are Keiji and Ren but they're also with us.

We are all standing in front of the store call Dress Shop and the boys had to walk across the hall or whatever to the Suit Shop.

"So who's paying for all of this?"

I ask looking into the shop.

"We are."

Konan and Itachi said holding out their own golden cards.

"Okay. Bye."

I kissed Haku on the forehead and Neji on the lips and walk into the store.

\- In front of the stores -

We all had a dress in hand.

Mine was a lavender strapless gown. The skirt had rifts or whatever you call them and the top had jewels that kinda formed a star. It went from between the boobs down to the belly button and it was on the sides also. I also bought lavender high heels and a dimond necklace with matching earrings to go with the dress.

Temari's was also a strapless gown but it was a dark blue. The skirt also had rifts and the top also had jewels but they were in lines. One line was over the left boob, the next line was on the side, and the next two lines went across the stomach. She bought dark blue high heels and a blue neckline to go with the dress.

Sakura's was also a strapless gown but it was pink. The skirt had no rifts and the top also had jewels but they went from between the boobs to the waist. She bought pink high heels and a pink neckline and matching earrings and also a pink bracelet.

Ino's was also a strapless gown but it was a light purple. The skirt had rifts and was poofie. The top was plain but had a dark purple ribbon around the stomach. She bought dark purple high heels and a dark purple neckline and matching earrings and also two dark purple bracelets.

Hana's was also a strapless gown but it was yellow. It was pretty much just like Sakura's. She bought yellow high heels and yellow earrings.

Hanabi's was not a strapless gown but it was green. The straps are like tank top straps. The skirt was poofie and the top was plain. We bought her some green flats and a green neckline.

Ami's was also a strapless gown but it was gray and white. The skirt is just like Hana's and Sakura's but the top was covered in jewels. She bought gray high heels and a gray bracelet.

Aya's was not a strapless dress but it was white. It had sleeves and a silver belt at the waist. She bought silver high heels.

Konan's was a strapless gown but it was black. The skirt had rifts and the top had jewels but it started from the top and end between the boobs. She bought black high heels and a black neckline and matching earrings and a gold bracelet so her wedding ring wouldn't be out of place.

Hinata's was also a strapless gown but it was red. The skirt didn't have rifts and the top had jewels but they were on the top of the boobs and under the boobs. She bought red high heels and a red neckline with matching earrings and a red ring and also a red nose ring.

Lightning's was not a strapless gown but it was turquoise. The straps went around her neck. The skirt had no rifts but it was poofie. The top had jewels. They were under the boobs and on the straps and also the waist. She bought turquoise high heels and a turquoise ring.

Raven's was a strapless gown but it was white. The skirt was like Hana's, Ami's, and Sakura's but the top was plain expect for where Ino's ribbon was there was jewels. She bought white high heels and a white nose ring and pearl earrings.

Mary's was also a strapless gown but it was orange. It was like Sakura's and Hana's but the top didn't have any jewels and the hem of the skirt had designs on it. She bought orange high heels and a bracelet.

We made the guys get matching ties for our dresses. The guys just had suits.

After the guys got their ties, we went to get something to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

\- At Neji's House -

I'm laying on the couch reading a very good book with Haku sleeping on my stomach when Neji walks in, grabs the book on of hands, picks up Haku, and puts him on the other couch.

"Neji why did you do that? He was comfortable right there and that book was getting to the best part."

I whisper watching Haku sleeping.

"Because we have basketball in an hour."

"Oh. Well go get ready."

Neji walks into the bedroom. I get my book and continue to read it. Haku wakes up and then walks over and lays back down on my stomach. So we are where we started. Neji walks back into the room with basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Really TenTen?"

"What? I got my book and then Haku woke and walked over here and then he fell asleep again."

I close my book and put it on the table without waking Haku.

"Haku sweetheart you need to wake up. We're going to basketball."

He shot up and rumbed his eyes.

"Can Hanabi come?"

I look at Neji and he nodded.

"Yes if she wants to. I have to get ready. Go see if Neji will take you down to get something to eat."

"Okay."

I kiss his cheek and he jumps off my stomach right into Neji.

"Sorry."

Neji mess up Haku's hair.

"It's okay little guy. Are you hungry?"

Haku nodded his head.

"Okay let's go get some food so your mom can get ready."

Neji walked out the door and Haku followed. I got up and went to get ready.

\- 20 Minutes Later -

I walk out of the house in a blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Neji what car do you want to take?"

"I'm thinking the Jaguar XF."

"Okay."

I grab Haku's and Hanabi's hands and walked over to the car. They got into the car and I helped them get their seatbelts on. I shut the door and sat down on the leather seats. Neji was already in the car ready to go. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. Neji you and your sport cars. Without them you would be nothing."

Neji chuckled.

"You know it babe."

He said and I kissed him. From the backseat I heard not only Haku but also Hanabi yell.

"EWWWWW!"

I ended the kiss.

"Really guys."

I look back at the two. Hanabi nodded.

"Yeah mommy. You two k-i-s-s a lot."

"How do you know that?"

"You just told me."

I laugh and turn back around.

"Wow. My kid has my attiude problem."

Neji chuckled again and stop the car.

I got out and put my bag on my shoulder and opened the door for the two in the backseat.

"Mommy did you get the colors and books?"

"Yes sweetheart I got the colors and coloring books."

"Awesome. Come on Hanabi."

He grabbed her hand as he took the colors and books out of my hands and ran up the stairs and into the gym.

"Wow. We have a couple of lovebirds here today."

Mom said from inside the gym. I laughed know she was talking about Haku and Hanabi. I walked into the gym and seen mom and dad talking about something, some of the girls streching and some of the guys watching them, and then Haku and Hanabi coloring in their coloring books. I kissed Neji on the cheek and walked into the girl's locker room. I put my shoes on in there and walked out to see Ino and Kiba kissing. I went to where Neji was watching them.

"Are you seeing this to?"

He nodded.

"Wow."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah. I didn't think they would hit it off so fast."

Neji said.

"Yeah. I mean Ino is kinda a player so one of these days Kiba is going to come home crying."

"Well then. We need to prepare."

"Yup."

Mom walks to the middle of the court.

"OKAY MAGGOTS GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS COURT IN FIVE MINUTES OR YOU ALL RUN TWENTY LAPS!"

Me and Neji jogged over and dad glared at Neji.

"My dad hates you, you know that right?"

I whisper. Neji leaned down to my ear.

"I know this but your dad is not scary even with his mask on."

He whispered back. I giggled and Neji straightened back to his orignal height.

Everyone was at the middle of the court now.

"Okay maggots we're working on skills tonight. Pass these after you each take one."

Mom magically make a stack of papers appear and handed them to someone. Temari handed the stack to me and I took one and I then handed it to Neji.

I looked down at the paper.

Number of dribbles while running down and back, sprint down and back, free throws out of 10, and...

"Wow really mom. Timed wall sits. Well I'm going to be here for awhile."

"Yes TenTen and if you all finish in an hour then we can have a scrimmage like yesterday. So get going."

\- Neji's House After Practice -

"Wow practice was easy!"

Temari said following me upstairs to Neji's room. She decided she wanted to see this place since I was living here now.

"I know. What was your sprint time?"

I asked opening Neji's door.

"9.5 seconds. Yours?"

"8.5. Haha! Got you beat by a second!"

"Not cool."

I threw my basketball bag down by the desk.

"This place is nice but how can you stand the smell of the wolves?"

I gave her the are-you-seriously-asking-me-this look.

"What?"

"Temari. I stayed with a wolf for three years and had a kid with him. Even before that I couldn't smell wolves. Stupid I told you this before."

"Oh that's right. You have that weird I-can't-smell-wolves thing."

"Yeah dumb ass."

"Hey I am not a dumb -"

Haku walked into the room.

"-butt."

"Mommy can I go downstairs with Hanabi?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Haku ran out of the room.

"You are such a great parent for only being sixteen when you had him."

"Yeah I just I am."


	10. Chapter 10

\- After Temari Left -

I'm sitting on the couch reading the same book I was last time when Neji walks in takes the book again, puts in on the side table, picks me up, and walks into the bedroom.

"Neji."

He doesn't answer me instead he gentle puts me on the bed and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back for a few minutes then pulled away.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just you."

"Bullshit."

"No babe. I just want you."

"No you don't. I gotta go to Mom's house really quick. Do you want to go?"

"Sure babe."

I got up, got my Mazda RX-7's keys, and started to walk out the door.

"Quit with the babe thing it's annoying."

With that I walked out of the room. I walked out of the house and got into my car and when I started it up, Neji hopped in.

"Were you going to leave me?"

"Yup."

I put the car into gear and speed to my house.

\- In My House's Driveway -

"Do you really drive like that all the time?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with my driving skills?"

"No. It just surprised me that you drive like that. Most girls don't."

"Well I'm not like most girls. Now get out of my car."

I hopped out and went to the front door. Neji followed me slowly. We went into the house to find mom yelling and throwing things at dad.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS? FIRST IT'S TENTEN NOW IT'S NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!"

Mom yells and throws a plate at dad, who dodges it but then gets hit by a plastic cup.

"WHY? BOTH MY BABIES ARE LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She throws a knife which doesn't even go dad's way it went my way. I caught it and sat it on the table.

"Mom. Stop. Now."

Mom instantly stopped everything and stared at me and Neji.

"TenTen. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up the rest of my stuff and my cars. Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know probably with a girl or someone."

Mom leaned against a wall and sank down to her butt. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands.

"I've such a horrible parent."

She sobbed.

"Anko dear, you aren't a horrible parent. The kids are just growing up. It's not your fault."

Dad walks over to where mom is, bent down, picked her up, and walked up the stairs to their room.

Me and Neji followed because that's the way to my room. Dad turned and opened the door to his room and closed it after he walked in. We walked a little farther. I opened my door and turned on the lights after walking in.

"Okay. Let's see. We need to take the rest of the video games, my photo albums, my bean bag chair, some of the books and the posters. Then we go to Haku's room and get his favorite blanket, and some or all of his toys. After that we find that scrapbook that mom wants me to have and the cars need to go to your house."

\- Two Hours Later At Neji's House -

We are looking at through the very thick scrapbook. The first page was me and Neji laying together on a bed with our moms in the background. We were probably a month old. I flipped to the last page and there was Neji giving me a piggy back ride. We were probably eight because that was when Neji moved. I closed the scrapbook and put it on the table.

"Wow. I wonder why mom hid this from me for so long?"

"Probably so you didn't have to worry about me or something."

"I have no clue but I do know that I have school and basketball tomorrow. Oh and the ball tomorrow. So I need to go to sleep."

"Okay babe."

I walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Before my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

\- The Next Day -

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

"Shut the hell up."

I said as I put the pillow over my head. I went back to sleep.

I wake up again because of something poking my ribs.

"Quit it."

"No you need to get ready for school."

"No."

I feel the blankets uncover me and then my pillow disppears. I roll over and look at Neji with half open eyes.

"TenTen get up."

He said putting a gray shirt on. He has on blue jeans and black and gold DCs. I get up and slid my feet on the carpet to the closet. I grab a white tank top, my other Tri-Lake Shootout shirt, black Under Armor shorts, and long black socks. I close the closet door and put everything on. Before I walked out I put on my Nike sandals. I also grab a black tank top and a extra pair of black shorts. I walk out of the closet and threw the tank top and shorts in my basketball bag.

I then walk to the bathroom and did my normal routine.

\- 10 Minutes Later -

I walk out of the bathroom to steaming plate of bacon and toast. I eat bacon and toast quickly and quietly.

"Done."

"Grab your basketball bag and backpack."

"Fine."

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my basketball bag and backpack. I also grabbed a ANBU sweatshirt. Then I walked out of the bedroom.

"Ready to go."

Neji grabbed his bags and we walked out of the room and the house.

\- In The Garage -

"Which car do you want to take today?"

Neji asked.

"Let's take the Mazda 3 i Grand Touring for the day and then we will take the 2012 Mini Cooper for the ball."

Neji grab the keys for the blue Mazda 3, unlocked it, got in, and started it. I got in and threw my stuff in back seat. Then Neji stompped on it to get to school on time.

\- Last Hour Of The Day -

"Okay youthful students! I want you to run 50 laps around the gym and then do 100 push-ups! Get going!"

"But Gai-sensei half on us have basketball right after this. Please don't make the basketball players do this."

I whined. Neji leaned over.

"I don't like this guy. Who wears green spanx?"

He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"This guy."

I whispered back and he chuckled.

"Youthful TenTen and Neji! Why are you just sitting around not being youthful!"

"Because we can Gai-sensei."

"FINE! ALL YOUTHFUL BASKETBALL PLAYERS GO TO THE OFFICE!"

Gai-sensei yelled this because all of us basketball players were either sleeping, laying around, talking, or in Ino's and Kiba's case making out. Everyone of us shot up and ran out of the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

\- In The Office -

We walk in and Shizune is typing on her computer.

"Hey Aunt Shizune. Auntie in her office?"

I ask walking by her to Auntie's door.

"Yup."

She said still typing and not looking up from the computer screen. I open the door.

"Wassup Auntie!"

I said and Auntie spit her sake out.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE?"

She yelled.

"Well all of us basketball players got kicked out of gym so we came here. Ta dah!"

I explained.

"Leave me alone and go bother someone else."

Auntie said taking a sip of sake.

"Fine. Come on."

I said walking through the doorway and smacking into something or someone.

"Um... Sorry."

I looked who the person was and found it to be Sasori and behind him was Kin and Sai.

"Watch where you're going wolf lover."

I took a deep breath and glared at him. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw.

"I might be a wolf lover but I am still your princess. You three, bow before me."

I commanded. Kin looked deadly and Sai just had a blank look on his face.

"The princess said to bow. Now do as you're told."

Temari said standing in front of me.

"I will never bow to this trash."

I try to launch myself at her but Neji puts his arms around my waist.

"TenTen remember who you're up against."

He whispers into my ear.

"Girls guard the wolves and do not let Kin and her group attack. Move out."

Sakura, Ino, and Temari stood around Kin, Sai, and Sasori. Neji let go of me and we started walking away. When Kin appeared in front of me and tried to punch me in the face. I dodge the fist and grab a scroll from my pocket. I bite my thumb while dodging punchs. I open the scoll and ran my bleeding thumb over it. I pull out my katana and Kin pulls a kunai out of her pocket and we start attacking each other.

"Why are you the princess? I should be princess. I told the elders about Lee."

I stopped attacking and blocking for a second and that's all Kin needed. She only cut my cheek before I was focused again. I slammed my foot into her chest and she crashed into the wall. I appeared in front of her and put my blade right on her throat.

"You told the elders about Lee? It was you. I thought we were friends. You ruined my life. I should kill you."

I glared at her and she started to laugh.

"I can't believe you thought we were friends."

I dropped my katana and I started punching her in the face until someone grabbed me from behind.

"I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! YOU RUIN MY LIFE! HAKU WILL NEVER KNOW WHO IS REAL FATHER IS!"

I screamed at a unconscious Kin. Temari grabbed my katana. I was sat down on a chair where Shizune looked at my still bleeding cheek.

"This will bruise TenTen. Of course we have the ball tonight. You can't go to basketball practice. I'll tell your mom. Wait why don't we just cancel basketball for today?"

I looked at her and nodded.

'Kin is the reason Lee is dead. I don't believe it.'

"Neji take her home please. She needs rest but make for sure that she's up at five so she can get ready."

"Okay. Come on TenTen."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the car.

\- At Neji's House, Two Hours Later -

"TenTen wake up. You need to get ready for the ball."

"Five more minutes."

I roll over onto my hurt cheek. I shot up out of bed.

"Ow. That kinda hurt."

I look over at Neji to see that he has on his suit pants and in the purpose of getting his shirt on.

'Wow total hottie alert!'

I slap myself mental. I got up out of bed and walked into the closet. I grabbed my dress and put in on. I put on my diamond neckline and earrings and I also put on a light pink lip gloss. I put my hair down and it went down to the middle of my back. I walk out of the closet with my high heels in hand to see Neji dressed and ready to go. I threw my heels down.

"Neji can you help me up these on?"

"Sure."

I sat on the bed and raised my dress to uncover my feet. Neji put my heels on for me. I got off our bed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Let's go downstairs."

I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room. Neji followed. When we walked out of the room we ran into Itachi, who just came out of his room, also dressed and ready to go. We went downstairs and found Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Hana ready to go also. I went to Hanabi's room and found Konan getting Haku and Hanabi ready.

"Mommy look at me and Hanabi."

"Yes sweetheart you two will be crowd stoppers."

Konan laughed and smiled. I bent down and kissed Haku forehead.

"Now Haku when we get there you need to stay with me because we are get crowned also. You're going to be my little prince."

Haku giggled.

"There you go Hanabi."

Konan said as she finished zipping Hanabi up.

"Yea! I'm so excited!"

She said and then grabbed Haku's hand and ran out of the room. I looked at Konan.

"We'll take them in the Mini Cooper."

I said walking out of the room with Konan.

"Okay."

We got to the main room downstairs to see everyone there. Ino and Kiba were already making out, Temari and Shikamaru were laughing at them, Sakura and Sasuke watched in disgust, Hana and Gaara were laughing at Hanabi and Haku, Lightning and Ren were stareing at each other, Raven and Keiji were laughing at each other, Ami and this guy name Shino were laughing at Ino and Kiba, Aya and Kankuro were talking to each other, and Mary and Suigetus looked like they were getting along. Itachi and Neji met us half down the stairs. Both got down on one knee, took our hands, kissed it, got back up, and helped us down the rest of the stairs. I giggled and Konan smiled.

"Okay let's go people."

I said loudly.

We all headed out to the cars.

Neji, me, Haku, and Hanabi took the Mini Cooper.

Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata took Temari's Camero.

Sasuke, Sakura, Raven, and Keiji took the Jaguar XF.

Kiba, Ino, Lightning, and Ren took Ren's gray 2013 Genesis Coupe.

Gaara, Hana, Ami, and Shino took Gaara's blue 2013 Nissan GT-R.

Itachi and Konan took the red 458 Italia Ferrari.

Kankuro, Aya, Mary, and Suigetus took Kankuro's black 2012 Chevy Impala.

We all left the house at six and the ball is at seven.

\- At The Ball -

I stepped out of the car and help the kids in the back. I took Neji's arm when he offered it.

"Stay close."

I told the kids.

The guards bowed their heads when we walked by. The doors were opened for us and we walked in. I noticed where Haku and I would get crowned and I also noticed we would have to walk up a lot of stairs. The place looked like the Phantom of the Opera's ball scene expect for the dresses didn't match like they did in the movie but that was okay because I didn't want to be like the movie. I saw mom and dad. Mom had on a strapless gown, the skirt was black and the top was lavender like my dress. I also saw Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, and Hayate. Kurenai had on a one strap gown that was red, it had black flowers on the strap and top of the gown. Shizune had on strapless gown that was dark blue, the top's fabic went all the way down to the end of the dress and only opened so you could see the black skirt that touched the ground. We walked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade had on a off the shoulders straps gown that was dark green, the skirt had rifts and jewels and the top had jewels. Jiraiya was staying very close to Tsunade tonight.

"Aunt Tsunade. Uncle Jiraiya. Haku and I are here. We can start the crowning and then the ball."

I said pushing Haku and Hanabi beside me instead of behind.

"Good. Ladies and gentlemen please make your way to the stairs and take a seat."

She said loudly. Everyone made their way over there. The girls wished me good luck, took the boys, and went to find their seats.

"Neji and Hanabi will be your guys escorts. They will go all the way until the stairs then Haku will be beside you. Understand TenTen?"

Tsunade said.

"Yes Aunt Tsunade."

"I'm proud of you my princess soon to be queen."

She pulled me into a hug. She let go after a second.

"Thank you."

I said after she walked off to get the crowning started.

"Neji I love you."

I said looking up at him.

"I love you too TenTen."

He looked down.

"I'm kinda scaried."

"You'll be fine. Just remember walk slowly and keep breathing."

He then kissed my forehead and we walked to where the guards took us to go. I bent down.

"You guys going to okay?"

Hanabi nodded and Haku looked scaried. I let go of Neji's arm and took Haku in my arms.

"You'll be fine, okay? I'll be with you through the whole thing."

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Thanks mommy."

He whispered.

"Your welcome sweetheart."

He let go and I put him down. I kissed his forehead and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I got back up and took Neji's arm.

"Now the Princess TenTen Hatake and her son the Duke of the Land of Wind Haku Hatake."

Neji and I started to walk down the aisle. I put on a hard face so no one could see that I was scaried out of my freaking mind. Out of the corner of my eye I see Haku and Hanabi walking behind us but not to close. We slowly made our way to the bottom of the stairs and Neji unhooked his arm from mine. I looked over to Haku and saw that Hanabi did the same thing that Neji did. I took Haku's hand, since he was to small to take his arm, and slowly walked up the stairs. When we got to the top, I kneeled on a cushion and pulled Haku down so he was kneeling too.

"Today is the day that our Princess TenTen will become Queen TenTen Hatake and our little Duke Haku will become Prince Haku Hatake."

Tsunade continued to talk and my knees were starting to hurt and Haku was trying not to friget.

"Princess TenTen. Will you protect this land with your life?"

"I will."

"Will you rule this land with a trusted hand?"

"I will."

Tsunade grabbed the blue and diamond crown from Jiraiya and placed it on my head.

"Duke Haku. Will you protect this land with your mother and your life?"

"I will."

"Will you rule this land with your mother?"

"I will."

Tsunade stood beside them.

"You both may stand and turn."

We did as we were told.

"May I be the first to say: Please welcome Queen TenTen Hatake and her son Prince Haku Hatake."

Tsunade said loudly.

"Long live the Queen. Long live the Queen."

The crowd said and bowed. Haku and I slowly walked down the stairs to the arms of Neji and Hanabi. We walked down the aisle and into the ball room.

I only danced with Neji, my dad, Jiraiya, and Hayate the whole night. It was late when we got back to Neji's house. Haku and Hanabi slept in our room because we carried them there. I change into a tank top and shorts then went start to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Dream -

Haku ran into the room where I was getting prepared for the fight.

'MOMMY! MOMMY!'

I moved my katana away from where he almost fell at. I picked him up right before he fell onto his knees. Mom walked into the room.

'Sorry he got out of my arms.'

'It's okay. I need him right now anyway.'

Mom sat beside me.

'I found out who you will be killing. Do you wish to know?'

'Yes.'

'It's Lee. Dear, me and your father fought and fought when we found out but the concil will not give it. Their desicion is final. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to marry Lee.'

I hugged tighter. I sighed.

'Haku sweetheart I need you to go with grandma.'

I kissed his forehead and he giggled. I smiled a sad smile knowing he would never know his father. I put him in mom's arms and I kissed her on the cheek.

'I love you both and I will come back to you Haku. I promise.'

I grabbed my katana and walked out of the room. I slowly walked in the hallway to the inside of the arena. The crowd was cheering for me. Lee was being held by chains and had two guards on each side. I slowly walked to the middle of the arena. A man walked to stand between me and Lee.

'Today is the fight between TenTen Hatake and Rock Lee. Let the fight begin.'

The guards let the chains go and grabbed the man before they disppeared.

'Lee I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to tell you about me being a wolf hunter but I just couldn't. Please forgive me.'

'No. I will never forgive you.'

Lee turned into his wolf form and jumped at me. I rolled away and Lee tried to jump at me again but I disppeared. I reppeared behind him.

'Please forgive me Lee. Please watch over Haku. I love you.'

I silt Lee's throat but I must of not hit his vein right because he turned around and jumped on me. He clawed my back and I grabbed my katana that had fallen beside me. I then cut his whole head off. I pushed Lee's body off of me and I stood up. I walked a couple of steps and fell. The last time I heard was the crowd cheering and my father yelling my name.

\- End Of Dream -

I woke up. I was sweating and had tears running down my face. I haven't had dreams like that since Lee died.

It was eight in the moring and no one was up yet. Tsunade canceled school for a week because she could.

I got out of bed, grabbed my ANBU sweatshirt, also grabbed my phone and keys, and walked out the door.

I needed to talk to someone.

I walked out of the house and got into the my Camero. I plugged my phone into the USB chord and chose Room 401 by Bullet For My Valentine.

I let the music pound into my ears while I was driving. When the song ended I found myself at the cemetery. I got out and wandered to the grave I knew so well.

I kneeled in front of the grave and reached out to touch the letters on the gravestone.

Rock Lee

November 27, 1994 - March 24, 2010

Loved by everyone including his love TenTen Hatake and his son Haku Hatake

I was crying again. Two years ago I had to kill the love of my life and the father of my child just to become a wolf hunter.

I put my head on the gravestone and cried.

"Lee I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't killed you. I wish Haku knew you. I'm starting to have dreams again about you. Tonight I dreamt of killing you over again. It's so painful Lee."

I sit back and wipe most of my tears away.

"Lee I'm the Queen of the wolf hunters now and our son is the prince. I even met some who loves me like you did. I hope you're watching over us now. I have to go now but maybe next time I'll bring Haku with me. Good-bye Lee."

I got up from my kneeling postion and slowly walked back to my car. I got in and checked my phone. Neji had texted me.

TenTen where r u? Haku has been asking 4 u?

I text back.

Just had to see an old friend. Be back soon.

I put my phone down and drive back to Neji's house.


	13. Chapter 13

I parked the car and went inside. I went to the kitchen to find Neji, Haku, and Hanabi eating.

'That's so cute! Neji treats those kids like his own.'

I walk in and grab some bread to pop into the toaster.

"So TenTen where did you go this morning?"

Neji asked looking over Haku's head at me. I caught his eye and gave him the can-we-talk-later look. He nodded and continued to eat.

My toast popped up, I grabbed it, and put it on the plate I grabbed earlier. I walk over to where Neji is sitting and sat down.

"So how'd you guys like the ball last night?"

I ask the two three year olds in front of me. I take a bite of my toast.

"Awesome."

Haku said. Hanabi nodded.

"Well that's good. How's it feel to be a prince?"

I asked after finishing chewing.

"Good. Why are you the q-u-e-e-n?"

He asked. I push my plate away.

"Because I hurt someone very bad."

"Who?"

"Your mother doesn't want to talk about it Haku. Go play with Hanabi in her room."

Neji said taking everyone's plate.

"Okay! Come on Hanabi!"

He said taking Hanabi's hand and running out of the room.

"Thank you Neji."

I said putting my elbows on the table and then putting my face into my hands.

"No problem."

We sat in silence for awhile. Neji just sat there and I sat there with my face in my hands.

"I went to visit Lee's grave. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note telling you."

I look at him through my fingers.

"How did that go?"

He asked putting a hand on my arm.

"I cried and told him I was sorry. Neji I wish he wasn't dead but if he wasn't I wouldn't of met you and your the best thing that happened to me besides Haku."

I uncovered my face and grabbed his hand that was on my arm.

"TenTen..."

He took a breath and continued to talk.

"I love you and all your mistakes that have been uncovered. I will protect you with my life. I will kill anyone if someone threatened you or Haku. I know you've killed people but so have I. I also know that you will always love Lee because he is the father of your son."

I kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed back. We both had our hands on each other's faces.

"EWWW! Why are you guys doing that on the table?"

Kiba said walking into the kitchen followed by Hinata, Sasuke, Hana, Shikamaru, Konan, and Itachi. I pull away and laugh. Konan gave me a knowing looks.

"Shut up Kiba."

Neji said not looking happy about being interpreted.

"Come on Neji."

I grab his hand and walk out of the kitchen. I pull him all the way to our room. I push him onto the bed and walk to a box in the closet.

"I have something to show you."

'I'm ready to look at these again.'

I dig into the box and pull out two photo albums. I walk back over to Neji. I throw the albums on the bed and jump onto the bed on my stomach. Neji laid down beside me. I open one of the albums to see Lee's smiling at me. The photo was the first of many that I had taken that day. That was the same day that he asked me to be his girlfriend.

\- Flashback -

We were sitting on a rock facing the lake. We had just met two months ago at this same place. Lee sat up.

'TenTen. I've been thinking. Will you go out with me?'

I sat up too.

'I thought we were already?'

Lee laughed.

'No silly.'

'Fine.'

Lee stopped laughing at the tone of my voice.

'Fine what?'

'Fine I'll be your girlfriend.'

'That's great!'

Then he jumped up and kissed me.

\- End Of Flashback -

"TenTen."

"Yes."

"I think my way of asking you to be my girlfriend was better."

He smirked.

"How so?"

"Well we played basketball of course."

"Really? That kiss was your way of asking me out?"

"Hn."

I laughed.

"That's so nice."

I look at the clock.

4:30pm

I get up and go to my laptop. I turn it on and login. I check my messages. Two from Temari, one from Sakura and Ino, and one from mom. I press mom's.

I'm so proud of you. I never thought my own daughter won't be crowned queen! For now on Temari will be your assistant. She will help you with everything from meetings to parties. I would advise you to think about marriage soon. You can wait til your out of school but still think about it! Your father and I are very proud of you. Love you! Talk to you later.

Mom

I chuckle.

"What is it TenTen?"

"My mom wants me to get married since I'm the queen."

"You can't go to college before?"

"Probably not."

I click on one of Temari's messages.

Hey Hun! So proud of you!

Temari ;)

I click on the other message.

Hello again! Your mom told me I'm your assistant now! Yea! More time together! I'm getting off topic! You have a meeting at headquarters at 5:30 tonight. Then tomorrow you have three meetings and a party in your honor but I'll email you the time for the meetings tomorrow morning! I gotta go! Love ya!

Temari ;)

"Crap."

I said looking at the clock.

5:00

"What?"

"I have to go. Should I bring my crown? Maybe not."

Talking to myself, I go into the closet and put quickly put on black skinny jeans and green sparkly tank top with my black ANBU hoodie and green and black Vans. I step out of the closet to find Neji standing there with two sets on keys in his hands.

"TenTen which car do you want to drive? The Jaguar or the Ferrari?"

"The Jaguar."

He handed me the keys and gave me a quick kiss. I grab my crown and left the room running.

\- At Headquarters -

I ran to the door to the meeting room, put my crown, and walk in.

"Sorry I'm late."

I said as everyone in the room stood and bowed their heads. I walk to the front of the table and sat down.

"You may sit."

Temari rushed over and put a folder in front of me. I open it and read through it.

"Orochimaru is back in power over the rouge wolf hunters."

I said. Everyone nodded.

"My lady. We need to take action now. We cannot let them take our territories."

Iruka said.

"Who said anything about taking our territories? I didn't read that in this."

I pointed to the folder in front of me.

"Well, my lady, we are thinking that's why they are gathering again."

Hayate said.

"They will soon be getting wolves on their side."

Jiraiya said beside me on my right side.

"Then we need wolves. Let me make a call to a friend. Meeting adjourn for now. Be back here in twenty minutes."

I walk out of the room and pull out my phone. I push Neji's number.

'TenTen what's up?'

"Neji we're wondering if you guys would help us?"

There was silence then a sigh.

'Let me ask Itachi since he's the alpha.'

"Thank you Neji. Call me with the answer."

I ended the call and walked back into the room.

"Has your friend answered yet?"

Tsunade asked.

"He's waiting approval from his alpha."

Just then my phone went off.

"Yes."

'This is Itachi. Why do you need the wolves?'

"We need your help with a case that's been ongoing."

'We're in. Where do you want us to meet?'

I told him the directions and the time to be here.

'See you in ten.'

He hung up.

"The wolves are in."

I said with a smile. There was a cheer throughout the room.

\- When The Wolves Arrived -

"In this way please."

I said holding the door open for everyone. They all walked in and waited for me to get in front of them. We walked in slience until we got to another door.

"Why do you have a hand and eye scanner?"

Kiba asked.

"Because we don't want someone sneaking around in here. What you're about to see is top secret. You are the first wolves that aren't in the system to walk through these doors. Any questions before we go in?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay."

I walked in front of the scanner and it scanned my eye. I put my hand on the pad and it was also scanned.

'Queen TenTen Hatake.'

The computer said. I usher everyone in before I walked through. They had stopped to look at everything. The main floor is open with a lot of space. There is chairs, couches, and tables on the left side on the room. The chairs and couches were various colors. On the right side are elevators. There are four of them. Right now the main floor is busy for six o'clock at night. A couple of hunters are fighting to keep a wolf from getting free of their arms. After a few seconds it broke the resistant on its wrists and pulled free from the hunters.

I pulled my gun from its holder and point it at the wolf.

"Stay where you are and nothing will happen to you."

The wolf howled and the other hunters quickly grabbed their guns.

"Don't move."

I said. It snorted and ran. I pulled my walkie talkie out.

"Code red! A wolf is on the move! Code red! We need all unbusy hunters to look for a brown and black wolf!"

I said into the walkie talkie while running after the wolf with the other two hunters. The wolf was running until it hit a dead end. It turned into it's human form.

"Kin."

She laughed.

"Yes TenTen. I've been a wolf for a year now. It feels great actually. How's your little wolf son since I haven't ask you that yet?"

I pointed my gun at her, narrowed my eyes at her, and took a step toward her.

"My son is fine. Now don't move."

"To late."

She turned back into a wolf and ran at me. I shot her in her shoulder but that didn't stop her. She jumped on me and we tumbled to the ground. My back slammed onto the ground and the air whoose out of my lungs. My crown had fallen off of my head and is now rolling away from me. Kin clawed my face and arms before she ran away. I got up, grab my gun, and walked over to my crown. My blood was dripping off my fingers onto the floor.

"Hunter grab my crown and put it on my head."

One of the hunters walked in front of me, bended to grab the crown, got back up, and put it on my head.

"Thank you."

I said walking away.

"My queen do you need help?"

The same hunter that helped me asked.

"No. Go do whatever."

I said without stopping. I walked to where I left Itachi and everyone else. Temari and the girls were there.

"TenTen!"

Temari ran over to me when I stumbled.

My eyes started to close and I fell forward into the blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

I open my eyes to brightness and I quickly close them. I hear someone say something and I reopen my eyes and it was kinda dark. I see Neji, Temari, Haku, Sakura, Ino, mom, and dad crowded around my hospital bed, well I think it was a hospital bed.

"Mommy!"

Haku jumped onto the bed, stumbled over my legs, and ended up sitting on my stomach.

"Hello sweetheart."

I said rubbing down the hair that was standing up on the top of his head. Mom sighed.

"What is mom?"

She sighed again.

"Nothing darling."

I narrow my eyes.

"You're a liar. Tell me."

"Darling the markings you got on your arms aren't healing but the one on your face did. You're not going to be able to play basketball for awhile because we don't want you to break open the wounds."

I sigh.

"Well this sucks."

Mom patted my hand and smiled.

"Well at least you can get out of this room today."

"Really! Then get out so I can change."

Everyone went out the door expect for Haku.

"Mommy can I help you?"

"Yes sweetheart."

I moved him off of my lap and slowly got up. I found some clothes on the chair beside the bed. I pull on the black shorts, white tank top, white and black ANBU shirt, and black socks. I slip my mandals on and walked to the bathroom with Haku following with two hairbands, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and a hairbrush. I look into the mirror and look at my face. If you didn't have a untrained eye, you would've missed the tiny but long pink line going from the top of my head, going passed my left eye, and finishing at my right cheek. I sigh.

"What's wrong mommy?"

Haku asked as he put the toilet lid down and slowly climbed up so he was to my chest.

"Can you see a line on my face?"

He narrowed his eyes and stared.

"No mommy."

I nod.

"Hand me the hairbrush sweetheart."

He did and I slowly brush my hair out.

"Hairbands."

Haku handed me them and I painfully put my buns in place.

"Toothpaste and toothbrush."

He handed them both to him and I brushed my teeth.

"We have to have a sleepover tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I picked him up slowly and put him on my hip. We walked out the room and went the waiting room.

"Finally TenTen. You took forever."

Ino whined.

"Well boo hoo. So Neji. Haku and me thought of a really awesome idea."

I was face to face with Neji and well more like I was looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"A sleepover."

Neji sighed.

"Why?"

"Because it would be fun and we get to learn more about each other."

I smiled and Neji didn't answer.

"Please?"

I asked and Haku put on his puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Neji looked at both of us and then sighed.

"Fine."

"YEA!"

Haku yelled and wiggled around in my arms.

"Haku sweetheart please stop moving."

Haku stopped moving and then Neji took him into his arms.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You were hurting so now you're not."

"Whatever."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I looked around the room to see we were still in headquarters. My smile turned into a frown.

"Where is Tsunade?"

I asked everyone.

"She's still in the meeting room. Do you feel up to leading a meeting again?"

Temari asked worriedly.

"Yes."

I said walking out the doors with Neji and Haku behind me.

\- In The Meeting Room -

We walk into the meeting room to yelling. I put my hands on my hips.

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

I yelled at them. Tsunade and Itachi stopped trying to rip each others throats out.

"I love how I'm gone for three hours and this is what I find. We're all adults here so let's have conversions like adults."

I said walking to the front of the room. I stopped once I was at the head of the table. Everyone had finally bowed their heads in respect. I nod my head at everybody and sat down. Everyone sat down also.

Itachi and the wolves were on my left side and Tsunade and the wolf hunters were on my right side.

"Now before we get started again. What the hell happened while I was gone?"

I leaned forward and put my elbows on the table. I glared at everyone expect for Neji, Haku, Temari, Ino, Sakura, mom, and dad (they walked in when I was yelling.) Tsunade stood up.

"My lady. Orochimaru has not tried to take the headquarters since you have been gone."

She sat back down.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to take the headquarters. But we need to double security. If we have rouge wolves put four guards on each. I don't want any wolf getting loose like Kin did. Next time someone's going to get killed."

Hayate stood up.

"Understood my lady."

He bowed his head and quickly walked out the door. Itachi stood up.

"My wolves and I will back you up on anything. Orochimaru has tried to get us on his side for awhile now."

He sat back down.

"What are we going to do about this?"

I asked.

For the next several hours we talked battle strategies. I finally had enough of it.

"Okay people we can continue this later. Ino, Sakura, and Temari come with me. We need to discuss something."

I stood up and everyone bowed their heads and I walked out followed by Ino, Sakura, Temari, Neji, and Haku. We continued to walk down the hall until we got to the main floor. I walked to the couches and laid down. Neji sat Haku on my stomach, moved my feet, sat down, and then put my feet on his lap. Temari sat down in one of the chairs and Ino and Sakura shared a the other couch.

"Okay so we're going to have a sleepover at Neji's house. So we need you three to get Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Hana, Hanabi, Ami, Lightning, Raven, Kejij, Ren, Aya, and Mary. Yes lot's of people but their in our group now so we need to get to know them."

I said hold a sleeping Haku in my arms.

"Okay we're on in. What time do you want everyone there?"

Temari asked. I see Neji has a watch.

"What time is in Neji?"

He looked down at his watch.

"Three in the morning."

He rubbing the bottom of my socked foot.

"Well then we want them there by five at night."

Temari, Ino, and Sakura nodded.

"See you later. Neji I want to go home and sleep."

I said and Temari, Ino, and Sakura got up to leave.

"Wait just a minute. Temari can you ask mom if she will drive my car to Neji's house? I'm not really in the position to drive."

Temari nodded and I yawned.

"Okay see you later."

I said. I got up and gave Haku to Neji. Neji also got up, took my hand, and started walking toward the exit.

\- At Neji's House -

I guess I feel asleep on the way home because Neji was now shaking me. I open my eyes and look at Neji.

"What happened?"

I asked sleepy.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh."

Neji got out of the car, then walked around the car, opened my door and Haku's, picked Haku up, and pulled me out of the car. He pulled me all the way to the bed. I slipped my shoes off and gently fell on the bed. I didn't fall asleep until Neji wrapped his arms around me.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Dream -

I stood between mom and dad with Haku in my arms at Lee's funeral. We were dressed in black and I was crying. There was only a few people there. Me, Haku, mom, dad, Naruto, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Hayate.

The preacher was saying good-bye words or something like that. When he was done talking everyone got up and started saying how they were sorry for my loss. I didn't listen to any of it. I just stared at the casket with orange, white, and dark orange roses on top of it. I only stop staring at it when Haku, which was one at the time, wrapped his arms around my neck and put his head in the crook of my shoulder.

After I sat there, crying, for an hour I got up, slowly, and walked to the casket. I put my hand on the casket.

'Good-bye Lee. I'm sorry for what I did. Please watch over me and Haku.'

With that I walked away and stood at the car waiting for mom to unlock it.

\- End Of Dream -

I woke up and noticed quickly that I was alone. I slowly got up to a sitting position to look around. The closet light wasn't on but the living room lights were. I look at the clock.

12:50 pm

'I have a couple of hours before the sleepover.'

I thought while getting out of bed slowly. My arms did not look any better then they did this morning. I slowly walked into the living room. I found Neji and Haku there.

Neji was sprawled out on the couch watching Haku play with toys. I walked over to Neji and laid down on top of him. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Good afternoon."

I whisper.

"Good afternoon babe."

He whispered back and I could tell that he was smirking. Haku looked up at us and he got up.

"Group hug with mommy and daddy!"

He yelled running over to us and jumping on us. Neji had stiffened from being called 'daddy' and I had also stiffened because I didn't know how Neji would react. Neji then did something I didn't expect, he smiled at Haku and wrapped his arm around him and tightened the one around me. We laid there for about a minute before the door opened. Naruto walked in followed by Temari, Ino, Sakura, Raven, Lightning, Ren, and Kejij.

"What did we just walk in too?"

Naruto asked in his loud voice. Haku wiggled his way out of Neji's arm and ran over to Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto!"

Haku yelled. I got up off Neji and pulled him up to a sitting position. I pecked him on the cheek before walking to the bedroom. Temari, Ino, Sakura, Raven, and Lightning followed. I let them pass me so I could close the door. They all went on the bed. Lightning sat cross-legged by the pillows, Raven sprawled out on the pillows, Temari laid on her stomach at the end of the bed, Ino laid on her back beside Temari, and Sakura laid down between Ino and Lightning. I shook my head at them and walked into the closet.

"So what was that between you, Neji, and Haku?"

Ino asked. I slipped my shirt and tank-top off before answering.

"Um. Nothing. But Haku called Neji 'daddy' before you guys came in. Does that mean Haku is warming up to Neji?"

I asked the girls. I changed my bra to a black sports bra and slipped on one of my no armpits shirts. It was dark green with a basketball on it.

"Maybe. What did Neji do?"

Temari asked. I slipped my shorts off.

"He smiled and wrapped his arm around him."

I said changing into orange panties and slipped into another pair of black shorts. I slipped off my black socks and changed into another pair. I walked out and sat down on the desk chair.

"Well maybe Haku really likes Neji and wants Neji to be the father that Lee can't be."

Sakura said slowly. Temari and Ino nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe that's it."

I sighed. Raven jumped up.

"Tennie don't be sad. Be happy because Haku likes Neji."

Raven said jumping in front of me.

"Yeah."

I said turning the chair so I was facing the computer. I looked through my emails.

"Hey Temari. Did you reschedule those two meetings for tomorrow and asked those people if they would reschedule that party for tomorrow night?"

I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah. The people with the party were not happy but after I told them about what happened. They stopped complaining and agreed. Guys, did you know it's only 1:30?"

Temari said. I looked down at the clock on my computer and saw that she was right.

"Why did you guys get here so early anyway?"

I asked everybody.

"Well me, Ino, and Sakura wanted to hang out before everyone got here and we ran into Raven, Lightning, Ren, and Kejij at the front door and we ran into Naruto at your door."

Temari explained. Sakura got off the bed and sat cross-legged in front of me beside Raven, who was also sitting cross-legged. Lightning then started jumping on the bed.

"We were going to go and also hang out before we meet them at the door."

Lightning said, jumping off the bed and landing on her feet, then she rolled. Which in turn made her hit the door. The door opened and Lightning laid there staring at the guys. Ino was the first to start laughing, then it was me, Sakura, Temari, and Raven. I hear the guys laughing in the living room also.

"That was not funny."

Lightning pouted. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I stop laughing and got up. I patted her head.

"You're right it wasn't funny. It was hilarious."

I whispered to her and snorted. Lightning fake laughed.

"Haha you're funny."

"I know I am."

I said walking out of the bedroom and sitting down on Neji's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. The girls scattered around the living room. I finally noticed what everyone was wearing.

Temari is wearing a dark blue sports bra and a light blue shirt, like mine, with a yellow star on it, black and red shorts, and long black socks. Sakura is wearing a pink sports bra and a pink shirt, like mine, with white lettering saying 'I bust mine to kick yours', black and pink shorts, and no socks. Ino is wearing a dark purple sports bra and a light purple shirt, like mine, with black lettering saying 'Life starts when the season starts', dark purple shorts, and no socks. Raven is wearing a white sports bra and a white shirt, like mine, with black lettering saying 'Never give up' with a gold colored volleyball player on it, black and white shorts, and long black socks. Lightning is wearing a turquoise sports bra and a blue shirt, like mine, with black lettering saying 'I heart softball', black shorts, and long black socks. Naruto is wearing a orange shirt with a swirlie thing on it, black and orange shorts, and long black socks. Ren is wearing a light blue shirt, black shorts, and no socks. Kejij is wearing a black shirt, red shorts, and long black and red socks. Neji is wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and long black socks. Haku is wearing a green shirt, black shorts, and no socks. My hair is in it's usual buns. Temari's hair is in it's usual four ponytails. Sakura has her hair in a low ponytail. Ino has her hair in the usual high ponytail and the bang over her left eye. Raven has her hair down. Lightning also has her hair down. Ren has short blonde hair and I just noticed he has one eye red and the other green. Kejij has shoulder length light brown hair and it's in a tiny ponytail. Neji has his hair in his usual low ponytail. Haku's black hair is long enough to put in a tiny ponytail and it looks like Neji did that for me.

"I think we should have a basketball game."

I said looking around the room.

"No TenTen. Remember what your mom said. No playing basketball for awhile."

Neji said.

"Why not? What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"TenTen, I see the way you get up. You're still hurting. Playing basketball will only make your arms hurt worse then they already do."

Neji said and he tightened his arms around me.

"Fine then we get to play Modern Warfare 3 until the others decide it's time to arrive."

I said. Temari jumped up and ran into the bedroom. She came back with my Xbox 360, four controllers, and the game. She quickly plugged everything into my flat screen tv that is now hang up on the wall. She turned everything on. She gave me the first controller, then she kept the second one, gave Ino the third one, and Sakura the fourth one. I signed into my profile and started the game. The girls also signed into their profiles. We didn't need to customize our characters.

Mine is black and green and the name is Basketball Queen. Temari's is black and dark blue and the name is You Suck!. Sakura's is black and pink and the name is Unknown Legend. Ino's is black and purple and the name is Ilikekillstreaks. My weapons are a sniper rifle and M4A1. Temari's weapons are MK14 and a pistol. Sakura's weapons are CM901 and RPG-7. Ino's weapons are MP7 and a handgun.

We quickly entered the game and I found a great sipering spot on top of a roof. I sat there for a minute and my first target came in view. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her in the head.

"Shit."

Sakura said and I laugh.

My next target was looking at Sakura's dead body. I pulled the trigger and that person went down.

"What the hell?"

Ino said and I laugh again.

"I'm coming for you TenTen."

Temari told me and I smile.

It took Temari forever to finally get in my sights. I pulled the trigger and she went down.

"That can't be. Where are you?"

Temari was still trying to find out where I was.

"Not telling."

I mocked her.

We had played until the others in. We had passed the controllers around so everyone that was here before five could play.

Neji's is black and the name is Black Knight. Ren's is black and blue and the name is Boom-_-HeadShot. Kejij's is black and red and the name is Master RPG. Naruto's is black and orange and the name is Ramen Master. Raven's is black and white and the name is Fire Cracker. Lightning's is black and turquoise and the name is Slient Killer.

I was the winner of my group with 25 kills. Temari was right behind me though with 24 kills. Neji was the winner of his group with 25 kills. Naruto was behind him the whole time with 23 kills. Lightning was the winner of her group also 25 kills. No one was close to her.

We stop the game when Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hana, and Hanabi came in.

"What's up guys?"

I said still sitting on Neji's lap.

"Fine."

Hinata said sitting down beside Temari and Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke hned and sat down on the other couch.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru said sitting down beside Sasuke.

"Awesome."

Kiba said sitting beside Ino.

"HAKU!"

Hanabi yelled, running over to Haku, and hugging him.

"I'm good."

Hana said pushing Ren off the couch and sat down beside me and Neji.

"So where's Aya and Mary?"

I asked.

"They were slowly coming up the stairs. Mary was complaining about coming. Why did you even invite her?"

Hana asked.

"Because I thought it would be nice. Maybe if she knew us she won't be a bitch to us anymore."

I said looking at Hana.

Hana is wearing a yellow sports bra and a white shirt, like mine, with black lettering that says 'I'm to cute to be a cheerleader so I play basketball', black shorts, and long black socks. Hinata is wearing a red sports bra and a red shirt, like mine, with black lettering that says 'I refuse to lose', black shorts, and no socks. Hanabi is wearing a green shirt, black shorts, and no socks. Sasuke is wearing a dark blue shirt, black shorts, and long black socks. Shikamaru is wearing a green shirt, black shorts, and no socks. Kiba is wearing a blue shirt, a black hoodie, black shorts, and long black socks. Hana has her hair down, her side bangs covering her right eye completely, like always. Hinata has her hair in a low ponytail. Sasuke's hair is like a chicken's butt like always. Shikamaru's hair is in a ponytail so it makes him look like a pineapple like always. Kiba's hair is just messy. Hanabi's hair is in a ponytail.

"Well I'm hungry so I'll get some food."

I got up and so did Neji.

"Neji sit back down."

I said turning around in his arms.

"No. You'll need the help."

"Sit back down. Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hana, and Hinata can help me."

"Fine."

He said and sat back down on the couch. I pecked him on the lips and walked out of the out of the room. Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hana, and Hinata followed close behind. We got down to the kitchen and I noticed Konan had baked. There is chocolate chip cookies, mint brownies, pumpkin pie, caramel swirl brownies, peanut butter cookies, and to top it all off a chocolate cake. I motioned with my hand. Temari grabbed the cake. Hinata grabbed one of the cookies. Hana grabbed the other cookies and forks. Ino grabbed one of the brownies. Sakura grabbed the other brownies. I grabbed the whipped cream and pumpkin pie.

We were running up the stairs when we ran into Aya and Mary.

Mary is wearing a orange tank-top, denim shorts, and no socks. Aya is wearing a white tank-top, white denim shorts, a white hoodie with the hood up, and no socks. Aya's hair is purple and is down. Mary's hair is brown and is also down.

"Do you know Konan is going to be mad when she finds out that you took those?"

Mary said with a glare.

"Do I look like I care? Besides she loves me and Haku."

I said walking passed her and Aya. Aya followed not really caring about the food. Mary cursed then followed behind us. When we got to the hallway to the door. I looked first at Itachi's door and ran to my door. I tapped on it and it's opened by Sasuke. I quickly ran in. I put the pumpkin pie and whipped cream down, glared at everyone daring them to eat the pie, and quickly ran out again. I stopped at the middle of the hall looking at Itachi's door. I motioned for Temari and Sakura to come. They quickly passed me into the room. The door remained closed. I motioned for Ino, Hana, and Hinata to come. They also quickly passed and disappeared into the room. Right when I was about to motion for Aya and Mary. The door opens. I quickly run into the room and close the door. We hide the food and there is a knock on the door. Hana answered in and Aya and Mary walks in. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"That was a close one. Who stepped out?"

I asked, walking to Neji with my pie in hand.

"Itachi. We stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at each other for a second before Itachi shook his head at us and walked back into his room."

Aya said with a chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

"How are we going to sleep in your living room, Neji?"

Shikamaru asked randomly.

"Air mattresses."

He said before eating a peanut butter cookie. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay but who's sleeping with who?"

Ino asked. I snorted before a put a bite of pie in my mouth.

"Yum!"

I said then explained the whole sleeping arrangements.

"Well me, Neji, Haku, and Hanabi will sleep in Neji's bed in his room. Sasuke on one of the couches and Shikamaru on the other. Naruto can sleep on one of the mattresses with Kiba. Temari, Ino, and Sakura can also sleep on an air mattress in Neji's room. Hana and Hinata can also either sleep on an air mattress or on the floor in Neji's room. Gaara and Kankuro, whenever they decide to show up, will sleep on an air mattress in the living room. Raven and Lightning can sleep on an air mattress either in Neji's room or in the living room. Aya and Mary can sleep on an air mattress in the living room. Ren and Kejij, you guys, are sleeping on an air mattress in the living room. I think that's everybody. These can change at any time. Any questions?"

I asked eating another bite of pie.

"I think Princess Aya should sleep on the bed because she's a princess."

Mary stated. Temari sighed and laid back causing a thump. Aya, Sakura, Ino, and Raven shook their heads.

"Well no disrespect to Aya. Aya is a princess. That is true but I'm a queen and my son is a prince. So I think I can sleep on my own bed. Sorry Aya for putting you down."

I apologized. Aya shook her head at me.

"Whatever. Your a wolf hunter queen. There's nothing special about that."

Mary opened her mouth again.

"Will you shut up so everyone also can enjoy this time without you saying everything should be Aya's. Sorry Aya."

Ino said. Mary opened her mouth but Aya talked first.

"Mary be quiet. I'm tired of you always saying that everything should be mine like Ino said. TenTen when does school start again?"

She glared at Mary and turned toward me.

"Um Monday. Why?"

I ate another bite of my pie.

"Well I think I'm going to go to school. I've never been to school before. I hope it's fun..."

Aya trailed into her thoughts. There is a knock on the door again and Hinata answers it. Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetus, and Itachi walk in.

"Finally decided to join us Gaara and Kankuro? Suigetus? What are you doing here?"

I asked.

"Well Gaara invited me so I came."

He said.

"Okay. Awesome more people! Itachi why are you here?"

I asked.

"Konan sent me over here to tell she's furious at you and that you are not getting anymore of her cooking."

He said. I got up and walked to the door.

"Is she in your room?"

I asked opening the door.

"Yeah."

"Okay be back soon with more food."

I said walking out of the room and to Itachi's room. I got to the front of the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Konan please open the door. Your pumpkin pie is amazing."

I said knowing she would hear.

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now."

She said from behind the door.

"Why is that?"

"Because you took all my baking. You could've asked and I would've given it to you. But no. You took all of it."

She open the door and glared at me.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't ask but I'm not sorry for eating it. Your cooking is amazing!"

I said backing up because of the look in her glare.

"Come here you."

"AHHH! SHE COMING TO GET ME!"

I yelled running for it. I ran into my room and hid behind Neji. Which didn't help when he moved. Konan was in front of me looking like she was going to jump on me.

"Konan please think before you jump."

I said backing up. She jumped not even thinking about my arms. When we fell to the floor, my arms inflamed into pain.

"OWWWWW! DAMN IT THAT HURTS!"

I screamed and Konan went from a terror beast to a loving caring mother and I was her child.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot about your arms."

She apologized and got up to get something. Neji fell to the floor beside me and held my hand.

"Neji my arms hurt."

I whimpered. He slowly picked me up and carried me to our bed. He slowly put me down on the bed. Konan came back with Tsunade. I whimper again

"It's okay TenTen. You're going to be okay."

I close my eyes to try and block the pain.

"Why do those look like they're infected. Did you test it for poison? Some of us can put poison on our claws and when we attack the person. They either die or be come one of us. She has three days before she turns in a wolf."

Itachi explained. I opened my eyes and the widen in shock.

"That's why Kin attacked me. She wants to either kill me or make me her slave."

I tried to sit up but Tsunade stopped me.

"So you either die or become her slave?"

She asked.

"Yes. She has this thing against me ever since I left her group and then becoming a princess. She probably found out that I became queen so she attacks me. Makes me her slave. She then has control of the entire city and everyone in it."

I said trying to get up again.

"Who will turn you before Kin's?"

Tsunade asked.

"I don't know."

I shrugged.

"I will."

Neji said.

"No that's to much to ask."

I said looking at him.

"No it's not. We'll be wolves together."

He said putting his hands on my face.

"Yes but want if it doesn't work and I die?"

"Then I kill myself to be with you."

"Neji no. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I want to have fun tonight."

I asked pulling away from him. He looked hurt but nodded. I got up, walked out of the room, walked to a couch, and sat down.

"Mommy are you okay?"

Haku asked with Hanabi next to him.

"Yes sweetheart."

I said grabbing both of the into a hug. They both hugged my neck. I closed my eyes.

"Mommy are you fighting with daddy?"

Haku asked.

"No. We just had to talk about adult things."

I said. I felt water on neck. I opened my eyes and saw Hanabi and Haku crying.

"Sweethearts don't cry. I'm going to be just fine."

I wiped their tears away with my thumb. I look up and saw everyone looking at us. Neji walked over, moved my feet, sat down, put my feet on his lap, and started rubbing my feet.

"So what does everyone want to do?"

I said with a smile.

"How about twenty questions?"

Ino asked.

"Takes to long. How about ten questions and everybody answers the question unless it's a question that is directed at someone?"

Temari asked.

"Sure."

I said and everyone nodded. Tsunade, Itachi, and Konan walked out. Then Konan popped back in.

"If you need anything just ask."

And with that she disappeared again.

"First question. When is your birthday?"

I asked.

"January 19."

Gaara said. He is wearing a tan shirt, red shorts, and black socks. His red hair is messy like always.

"March 28."

Sakura said.

"Hanabi's is March 27 and mine's July 3."

Neji said.

"July 7."

Kiba said. I notice he has tattoos on his cheeks.

"July 23."

Sasuke said.

"Mine's March 9 and Haku's is January 9."

I said.

"August 23 bitches. Mine is getting closer before I'm eighteen!"

Temari said. I laugh.

"September 22."

Shikamaru said half asleep.

"September 23."

Ino said.

"October 10!"

Naruto said jumping up out of his seat.

"December 27."

Hinata said.

"May 15."

Kankuro said. He is wearing a black shirt, black shorts, and black long socks. His black hair is also messy and he has red tattoos on his face.

"February 18."

Suigetus said eating a piece of cake. I looked at Suigetus. He is wearing a blue shirt, blue shorts, and no socks. His hair is white and messy. But what caught my attention is his teeth. His teeth are like sharks teeth. Weird.

"November 28."

Aya said. She turned her head to look at something and something on her nose flashed. I looked really hard and seen that she has a purple nose ring.

"January 28."

Mary said with a glare at me. I glared back and she looked away after a minute or two.

"October 15."

Hana said.

"Yea! October babies!"

Naruto said and high-fived Hana. She smiled.

"Mine and Kejij's is April 27."

Ren said.

"Mine and Lightning's is February 8."

Raven said with a smile.

"Hana why do you wear your bangs over your right eye?"

Temari asked and Hana rubbed her neck.

"Um. Well. I'm blind in my right eye."

She said pulling away her bangs to show that what she said was right. The scar on her right eye looked like dad's.

"How'd you get it?"

Ino asked. Hana sighed.

"When rouge wolves attacked the mighty Hyuuga Clan two years ago."

She said sadly.

"Favorite color?"

Sakura said quickly.

"Dark green."

I said.

"Dark blue."

Temari said with a smile.

"Red."

Hinata said with a laugh.

"White."

Raven and Aya said at the same time. They laugh about it.

"Turquoise."

Lightning said.

"Um. Blue."

Ren said.

"Yellow. I adore yellow."

Hana said laughing at my face.

"How can you adore yellow? It the color of pee."

Hana laughed.

"Fine I like a more pale yellow not neon yellow."

She said.

"Black."

Sasuke and Kankuro said.

"Light blue."

Kejij said.

"I like pink."

Sakura said. No surprise there. Sasuke laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just your hair is pink. It's like a ginger liking red." 

"Whatever."

Sakura said.

"Purple."

Ino said.

"Orange."

Mary said not looking at anybody.

"I'm with Mary! I like orange!"

Naruto said.

"Tan."

Gaara said.

"Gary."

Neji said.

"Light green."

Hanabi said into my neck.

"I like royal blue."

Haku said.

"Aqua."

Suigetus said.

"Green."

Shikamaru said.

"Did you know there's a hooker green?"

Temari said. I fake gasp.

"Oh god. Help us all."

I said laughing.

"We should play Twister."

Lightning said.

"No."

Neji said leaving no room for argument.

"I'm tired."

Naruto said yawning.

"Yell for Konan to make Itachi get the air mattresses."

I said.

"KONAN!"

Temari yelled. Konan opened the door.

"Yes?"

She said.

"Can we have the air mattresses?"

Ino asked.

"Yup be right back."

She disappeared and we heard her yelled for Itachi. After an hour all the air mattresses were in place and Naruto was already asleep.

"I'm going to bed."

I said. I handed Hanabi over to Neji and got up with a sleeping Haku in my arms. I walked into the bedroom and looked at the clock.

3:14 am

I looked over my shoulder to find Neji following me with Hanabi. I pulled the blankets away and put Haku down. I laid down so Haku and Hanabi could both wrap their arms around me if they wanted to. I felt Neji put Hanabi down next to me. Both Haku and Hanabi at the same time wrapped their arms around my neck and cuddled into my sides.

Neji leaned down and kissed my forehead and left the room. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep quickly like the night before. I kept thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

I finally fell asleep an hour later.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up with Haku and Hanabi in my arms. They're still wrapped around my neck and sides. I slowly unwrap their arms and got out of bed. I see Temari, Ino, and Sakura sprawled on top of each other on one air mattress. Hana, Aya, and Hinata are also sprawled on top each other of the other air mattress. Neji is nowhere to be found in the bedroom.

I slowly walk to the closet trying to not step on anyone. I walk in, turn in the light on, and close the door. I pull off my shirt and sports bra and replace it with a orange bra and a dark blue dressie top. I step out of my shorts and panties and replace them with a dark blue panties and white denim shorts that are not to short but not to long either. I also slip off my black socks and and replaced them with black socks that are made to go with flats. I put on my dark blue flats. I also put on my class ring and a neckline. I grabbed my Mazda's keys and my phone.

I open the door, turn the light off, walk over everyone again, kiss Haku and Hanabi's foreheads, walk over everyone a third time, and walked out the door.

When I walked into the living room, no one was awake. I looked at the clock on the wall.

8:30 am

'Wow running on four hours of sleep. Yeaaaa! Not.'

I thought before looking at the sight before me. Raven, Ren, Lightning, and Kejij were all cuddled together on one air mattress. Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping rather close together and Kiba was sleeping away from them on the same air mattress. Gaara, Kankuro, Mary, and Suigetus were sprawled out everywhere on the floor. But what got me was Neji and Shikamaru. Neji was laying with one leg over the top of the couch and his head was hanging off the couch. Shikamaru looked uncomfortable. He has is feet on the coffee table and his head is hanging off the top of the couch.

'Neck pain alert.'

I thought while I was walking over everyone to the bathroom. I opened the door, turned the light on, and closed the door. I brushed my teeth, put some body odor on, and fixed my hair so it looked presentable. I would take a shower later.

'Why do people schedule meetings so early?'

I asked myself as I walk out of the bathroom flipping the light as I went by. I walk to the couches and found some paper and a pen on the table. I wrote a note to Neji.

Neji,

Had to go to some meetings this morning. Hopefully be back by noon.

Love you,

TenTen

'Hopefully he can read my handwriting.'

I thought sitting the note and pen on the table. I walk over everyone and walk out of the room. Konan was walking out of her room when I closed the door.

"Hey TenTen. What are you doing up so early?"

She asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I have a couple of meetings to attend to this morning. The first one is at 9:30. So I have like fifty minutes to eat or something."

"I'll make you my chocolate chip waffles with peanut butter on it?"

She asked as we walk into the kitchen.

"Sure."

I said as she started to work in the kitchen.

"Konan. Can I ask you a question?"

I sat on the island.

"Ask away."

She said as the waffles popped up.

"Why is Mary such a bitch to me?"

"It's because she wants Neji and Neji doesn't want her. When she first came into the pack no one included her in anything expect for me and sometimes Aya. She told me everything I mean she still does but it's not the same. Here you go."

She said handing me the waffles and walking over to the dining table. I walk over as she sat down. I also sat down. I ate in silence until I was almost done.

"So tell me about you and Neji?"

She watching me eat. I chock on my waffles.

"Um... Well... We're doing good. Haku likes him. He called him daddy yesterday. Neji told me he loved me at the ball."

I said finishing my waffles.

"How did he take the daddy thing?"

She asked taking my plate and putting in the sink.

"Pretty good I guess. It surprised me. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

She said with a distant look in her eyes. I look at the time.

"Crap! I gotta go. Bye Konan. See you later."

I said running out the door, opening the door to the Mazda, turning it on, closing the door, and speeding away.

\- At The First Meeting -

I'm sitting in the front of the room listening to people yell their ideas about how we're going to get recruit new wolf hunters. Finally I had enough.

"Why don't we test their skills, endurance, and speed? If they pass, they become wolf hunters. If you don't pass, you have to retake the test or something."

I said slamming my hands on the table.

"That sounds like a good idea my lady."

Someone said but I didn't really care who.

"Are you just agreeing with me or do you really agree with me?"

I asked everyone.

"We really do agree with you my lady."

Hayate said and everyone nodded.

"Whatever. Are we done with this meeting?"

I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes. Do you want to start testing like this immediately, my lady?"

"Yes. Now leave me and tell the others to come in."

I said laying my head on the table trying to get rid of my headache. After awhile I heard someone clear their throat. I raised my head to see the room filled with people that are my 'advisers'.

"So why did you call a meeting here?"

I asked.

"We heard that you might became Kin's slave."

Tsunade said.

"What of it?"

I asked.

"We have decided that we want Neji Hyuuga of the Uchiha Pack to change you."

Tsunade explained.

"Fine whatever. I was going to be change by him anyway without your approval."

With that I got up and left the meeting room.

\- Neji's House -

I walked into the house and walked into the living room. I flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found a movie that I can stand. It's called Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. It was on the part where Optimus Prime gets killed by Megatron. My eyes slowly close.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up to tiny hands on my legs. I open my eyes to see Haku and Hanabi trying to climb up my legs. I stand up and pick both of them up and placed them on my hips. I walk up to Neji's room. I walk in and Neji is laying on the couch reading a book.

"How long did I sleep?"

I ask setting the kids down.

"A couple of hours."

He said not looking up from his book.

"What are you reading?"

He didn't answer or look up from his book.

"Neji what's wrong?"

He still didn't answer.

"Kids go downstairs to play with Hana."

"Okay."

They ran out of the room. I walk right up to Neji and plucked his book out of his hands. I throw the book on the coffee table.

"Neji Hyuuga what is wrong with you? And you better answer me this time."

He looks everywhere but at me. I'm getting mad quickly. How dare he not answer my questions when I have done nothing to him.

"Whatever. If you're not going to talk then I'm not going to talk to you."

I'm about to leave the living room when Neji starts talking.

"TenTen I'm sorry. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't take it out on you."

I turn around and walk back in front of him. He's still laying on the couch. I sit on his lap and grab his face with my hands.

"Please Neji tell me what's really wrong."

I pleaded with him. He is quiet for a minute.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm going to kill you when I turn you. I'm afraid that your body will not take the wolf change kindly. I don't want it to kill you."

He whispered.

"It won't kill me. I promise I'll make it through and when I do. We'll spend everyday of our life's together."

I kissed him before he could answer me. He kissed back. Our kissing went to a full make out session. I pull away.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

I said walking to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to shower with you?"

"No you pervert."

"Then why did you tell me that you were going to go take a shower?"

"Because."

With that I walk into the bathroom and closed the door. I turn on the shower.

I step out of the shower, wrap a towel around my head, dry myself off, wrap another towel around my body, and walk out. I keep walking until I'm in the closet.

I put on a white bra, a black shirt with white lettering that says 'Losing is natures way of say you SUCK!', pink panties, and short dark blue denim shorts. I dry my hair and keep it down. I walk out of the closet and find Neji sleeping on the bed.

I walk to him and poke him in the side. He doesn't even move. I shrug my shoulders and walk away. I grab my phone and Ipod and walk out of the room. I unlock my phone and call mom. It rings one time.

"Hello darling."

"Hey mom. Just wanted to see if everything's okay?"

She sighs.

"Yeah everything's fine here. I heard that Kin poisoned you and tonight you're getting bitten tonight?"

"Um yup."

"Well I gotta go. Love you and Haku."

I hang up and walk to Itachi's room. I knock once and Itachi answers the door.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm getting bitten tonight?"

"Well I sent Neji to tell you. The poison is spreading faster than predicted. So we are going into full action tonight. Neji's already agreed to it."

"Okay. Next time tell me first hand. I don't want to find out from my mom again."

"Yes my queen."

He bowed with a smirk.

"Good. Well see you tonight."

"Yup. Get enough sleep. You'll need it."

Itachi said closing his door. I walk back to the room and go into the bedroom. I fall onto the bed and Neji wraps his arms around me. I put my earphones in and turned on some Justin Bieber. As Long As You Love Me starts playing. I slowly drift away into darkest with the beat of the music.

I wake up and find that Neji is still asleep and I'm listening to the section of Korean music. Right now I'm listening to MAMA by EXO-K. I look at the time.

5:30 pm

I turn over to Neji after I turn my Ipod off and take my earphones out.

"Neji wake up."

I shake him.

"What Ten?"

He asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's 5:30. Wake up."

"No Ten."

"Yes Neji."

I got up and he finally got up.

"Neji after all this is done can we get a house to ourselves? I want a big house. And it can still be close to this house. It could be our own love nest."

"We'll talk about it later."

Neji walked into Itachi's room and I followed.


	18. Chapter 18

We walked into Itachi's room. His room layout is kinda like ours. The living room walls are white and the carpet is a pale blue. The couch is white with two dark blue throw pillows. There is a flat-screen and a coffee table in front of the couch. Instead of bookshelves, there is pictures. The walls are covered in them. The two closest to me and Neji are Itachi and Konan. They were staring at each other. Itachi had his arms around Konan's waist and her head on his shoulder.

The other one was Hana and Hanabi. They both were in dresses. Hana's yellow and Hanabi's green. They had their backs to the camera and holding hands. Hana was staring at Hanabi.

Neji squeezed my hand bringing my attention back to the rest of the room. Itachi is leaning against the wall, Konan and Aya are sitting on the couch, and mom is standing behind Konan staring into space.

"Well since we're all here. Let us go down to the room. Follow me."

Itachi said pushing off the wall. He walked out of the room going to the bedroom. Konan and Aya followed close behind. Mom waited for me and Neji to walk into the room before she walked into the room also.

We continued to walk until we got to the back of the closet. Itachi press a button and a door opened. We walked into it and then Itachi pressed another button and the room, which is an elevator after I asked Neji what it was, started to go down.

It stopped after several beeps and the door opened into a man cave room. There is a flat-screen TV, a pool table, and bunches of other various things. We continued to walk pass all that to the next room. This room is white and looked just like a hospital room. It had a bed too, with the white sheet and pillow on it. We all gathered into this room and mom closed the door behind her.

"TenTen before we go through with this. Do you want to be a wolf?"

Itachi asked.

"Yes."

I answered.

"Will you be loyal to the Uchiha Pack and your kingdom of wolf hunters?"

"Yes. Always."

I said staring back at him. Itachi nodded his head at Neji.

"TenTen please sit down on the bed."

Konan said pushing me softly to the bed and I sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Neji turn in a wolf. He walked over to me, looked me in the eyes, and rubbed his head against my hand.

"Now TenTen. Have you ever read any vampire tales?"

Aya asked sitting on a chair.

"Yeah."

I said looking at her weirdly.

"Do you know when a vampire and human exchange blood, and the human falls in a deep sleep while the vampire's blood spreads through them?"

Aya asked again.

"Yeah."

"Well that's going to be kinda like that expect you don't have to drink Neji's blood and you'll be awake tomorrow around this time. So Neji's going to bite you and you're going to sleep. Got any questions?"

I shook my head. Itachi nodded his head at Neji. Neji opened his mouth and I saw all the crazy-looking sharp teeth in his mouth. It was a quick bite on the wrist but it hurt like hell. My eyelids quickly got heavy and the last thing I saw was Neji licking my bite mark. Then everything went black.

\- Same Time, Next Day -

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. Neji is staring worriedly down at me.

"Babe what's wrong?"

I asked. Neji reached down and grabbed my hand.

"TenTen. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

He asked.

"The bad."

Neji took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Kin took Haku and Hannabi."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET HER TAKE THEM?"

I was losing control and the heat in my body was getting hotter. Neji grabbed me.

"TenTen calm down. We'll get them back. I promise if I have to die before we get them back then I will."

I was crying.

"Why... Why... Why is she doing this to me?"

Neji hugged me.

"Shh TenTen. Everything will be fine."

I snapped. I ripped out of Neji's arms and stopped.

"I have to kill Sasori and Kin."

I walked away back into the Neji's room.

When I got to Neji's room, I went straight to the closet and grabbed my wolf hunting gear. I took off my shirt and shorts off and replaced them with black skinny jeans and black long sleeve shirt. I put my grey chest armor, metal arm guards, and black gloves. I also put on my black cloak and weapon pouches on. I quickly put all my shuriken and kunais into their proper places. I strap my katana onto my back and put my shoes on. I grab my phone and keys. I quickly ran out of the room.

I sent a text to my team.

'Girls meet me at the old warehouse.'

I put my phone in my back pocket and ran into the garage. I was almost to my Camaro when Neji walked in front of the car. I stopped quickly.

"Neji get out of my way. Now."

"TenTen let me go with you."

"No. I love you but if you don't get out of my way I will hurt you."

"No."

"Fine. Be that way."

I grabbed my katana and quickly advanced toward him. I brought the katana down and Neji caught it between his hands. I looked at him down the katana's blade.

"Neji. Please leave me."

"No."

I kick him in the side. He let go of my katana and grabbed his side.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?"

"No a bitch hurts worst then this."

I tried kicking him again but this time he caught my leg and pushed me against my car. He pressed against me.

"Let me go with you or I wouldn't let you go."

He whispered in my ear. I struggled for a minute.

"Fine get in the car."

"Good girl."

He kissed and released me then walked around the car and got in. I got into the car also. I started the car and sped out of the garage.


	19. Chapter 19

I parked a block away from the warehouse by Temari's Camaro. We got out of the car and walked over to the girls who are standing in the shadow of a building. They are wearing the same clothing as me expect for the cloak and the weapons. Temari has her giant fan, Sakura her fists and lucky kunai, and Ino her mind.

"Girls. Are you ready? I need to you guys to understand that you might not be coming back. I need to know if you are still with me?"

I said facing everyone.

"I'm with you always."

Temari said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Stupid question coming your way but why are we here exactly?"

Sakura asked.

"That's not a stupid question. I called you all here, except for Neji, because Sasori and Kin have taken my son and Hanabi. I need your help to get them back."

"I'm with you."

Sakura said and Ino started shaking her head.

"No. I can't do it. I'm sorry TenTen. I hate doing this to you but I have to be alive. I can't die. I still have my whole life to live. Good-bye girls. Neji."

She walked away from us.

"Well we need to hurry then."

I said running toward the warehouse in the shadow.

When I arrived at the warehouse I quickly killed the two guards and continued on.

"TenTen you need to stop. We need a plan. We can't run in here blind it will only get us killed and then what good are we to Haku and Hanabi?"

Sakura pleated with me and I stopped when she said Haku's name.

"We aren't splitting up that's what Sasori wants. We'll head to the main room underneath the warehouse. We'll search the room and then continue on."

Neji is in wolf form, Temari has her fan out, and Sakura has her lucky kunai out.

"TenTen before we continue on I need to tell you something... I'm a witch."

Sakura said and to prove her point she snapped her fingers and a book appeared. Temari gasped.

"What! How could you of not told us about this? We're your best friends. I even told you that I'm a vampire. I can't believe you."

Temari said. I shook my head.

"Guys! Quit we have other things to worry about then you guys not being honest with each other or me. Let's just go."

I said running off with Neji following close beside me. I heard Temari say 'We'll finish this later' before they both met up with us. We ran to the door saying 'EXIT.' I put my hand on the handle. I slowly open the door and walk to the top of the stairs. I put out a kunai and slowly walk step by step to the end of the stairs. One of Neji's claws clicked on the tile floor. We all stopped at once and I put my finger to my mouth. I quickly and quietly walked to the next door that would led us closer to Haku, Hanabi, and that stupid man Sasori.

I put my hand on the handle and slowly turned it. I opened the door and walked through. The lights are on so we could see a long table with chairs. It was their meeting room. We slowly made our way around the table when Sai jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello TenTen."

He said pulling out a scroll and a pencil.

"Hello Sai."

I nodded at Sakura and she pulled out her lucky kunai parked a block away from the warehouse by Temari's Camaro. We got out of the car and walked over to the girls who are standing in the shadow of a building. They are wearing the same clothing as me expect for the cloak and the weapons. Temari has her giant fan, Sakura her fists and lucky kunai, and Ino her mind.

"Girls. Are you ready? I need to you guys to understand that you might not be coming back. I need to know if you are still with me?"

I said facing everyone.

"I'm with you always."

Temari said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Stupid question coming your way but why are we here exactly?"

Sakura asked.

"That's not a stupid question. I called you all here, except for Neji, because Sasori and Kin have taken my son and Hanabi. I need your help to get them back."

"I'm with you."

Sakura said and Ino started shaking her head.

"No. I can't do it. I'm sorry TenTen. I hate doing this to you but I have to be alive. I can't die. I still have my whole life to live. Good-bye girls. Neji."

She walked away from us.

"Well we need to hurry then."

I said running toward the warehouse in the shadow.

When I arrived at the warehouse I quickly killed the two guards and continued on.

"TenTen you need to stop. We need a plan. We can't run in here blind it will only get us killed and then what good are we to Haku and Hanabi?"

Sakura pleated with me and I stopped when she said Haku's name.

"We aren't splitting up that's what Sasori wants. We'll head to the main room underneath the warehouse. We'll search the room and then continue on."

Neji is in wolf form, Temari has her fan out, and Sakura has her lucky kunai out.

"TenTen before we continue on I need to tell you something... I'm a witch."

Sakura said and to prove her point she snapped her fingers and a book appeared. Temari gasped.

"What! How could you of not told us about this? We're your best friends. I even told you that I'm a vampire. I can't believe you."

Temari said. I shook my head.

"Guys! Quit we have other things to worry about then you guys not being honest with each other or me. Let's just go."

I said running off with Neji following close beside me. I heard Temari say 'We'll finish this later' before they both met up with us. We ran to the door saying 'EXIT.' I put my hand on the handle. I slowly open the door and walk to the top of the stairs. I put out a kunai and slowly walk step by step to the end of the stairs. One of Neji's claws clicked on the tile floor. We all stopped at once and I put my finger to my mouth. I quickly and quietly walked to the next door that would led us closer to Haku, Hanabi, and that stupid man Sasori.

I put my hand on the handle and slowly turned it. I opened the door and walked through. The lights are on so we could see a long table with chairs. It was their meeting room. We slowly made our way around the table when Sai jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello TenTen."

He said pulling out a scroll and a pencil.

"Hello Sai."

I nodded at Sakura and she pulled out her lucky kunai.

"Good luck."

I said. She nodded never breaking eye contact with Sai. We continued on without Sakura.

We got to the next room and no one was there. We continued on until...ai.

"Good luck."

I said. She nodded never breaking eye contact with Sai. We continued on without Sakura.

We got to the next room and no one was there. We continued on until...


	20. Chapter 20

Kin stepped out. She is dressed in all black and has on black chest armor and arm guards. Her katana is on her waist.

"Go ahead without me. I'll meet you after I take care of this."

I told Temari and kissed Neji on the head between his ears. Neji rubbed his head against my hand. I turned away from them facing Kin.

"Hello old friend."

I said untying my cloak and throw it aside. I pull my katana out and get into a defensive position.

"We were never friends."

She said slowly pulling out her katana. She came running at me with her katana above her head. I laugh as I block it.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me."

I said as our blades slide off each other. I quickly knocked her blade away and quickly cut her right side before I had to back flip away from her blade. She smiles at me as she holds her side with her left hand.

"You know what TenTen. I'm so glad that I torture your son. He was crying your name the whole time. 'Mommy help me mommy.' Then after a while I started slapping him until he went unconscious. He's strong and stubborn. Just like you."

She said. I growled. I flick my blade hard and Kin's blood went to the floor.

"Never say that about my son again. I'll kill you for torturing him."

I ran at her with my blade up and ready to attack. She blocked and I continued to attack and she continued to block.

We continued to do this for a couple of minutes and I finally got fend up with it. I noticed she didn't have a tight grip on her katana and when she blocked the blade would wobble uncontrollably. I attacked her hard and she was forced to let go of her katana. It slid across the room. She laughed.

"Thought you got me now huh?"

She said pulling out around katana. She quickly brought it down and I flipped away.

"Now. Now Kin. Let's get rid of the weapons and let's bring out the wolves. It's clawing at your insides for you to let it out. Isn't it?"

I said circling her. I threw my katana at my cloak and turned into a wolf and so did Kin. She ran at me with her claws extended. I extend my right paw's claws and when she got into reach, with her teeth showing, I smacked her and I felt my claws dig into her flesh and skin. I rigged my claws through her right eye and her jaw. She fell to the floor and I jumped onto her, ripping her skin with my claws, and trying to grab her neck with my mouth but she keeps moving it. I growl and dig my claws into her deeper. She stops moving for a second and that's all I need.

I wrap my jaws around her neck and start shaking. She trys to stop me by clawing me in the chest but she becomes weaker as the minutes past. I shake one quick hard time and her neck snaps like a twig and she stops moving altogether. I throw her across the room and change back into human form. My chest heals quickly where Kin clawed me. I walk over and grab my cloak and my katana. I put my katana back where it goes and I put the cloak back on.

"Good-bye Kin. I hope you rot in hell for what you did to my Lee and my son."

I said running past her body. I run into the main room to find Neji and Temari fighting Sasori. Temari spots me first and pulls Neji away from the fight. I walk forward throwing my cloak again out of the way.

"Hello Sasori. I see Neji and Temari have affected you more than I expected."

I said.

"It's Master Sasori to you."

He spat out.

"Not anymore. Not since I killed Lee."

I spat back.

"Your temper is still the same. Your vampire friend and wolf lover and the pair of fighters but let's see how you are."

He said pulling out a kunai. I narrow my eyes at him and pull out my katana. We circled each other for the longest time until Sasori made a move toward me. He quickly advanced and I blocked his attack but I was already feeling the fatigue from my fight with Kin.

"Your tired. Come on TenTen. You have to get your bastard of a child back."

I glare at him and growl.

"I see that you are a wolf."

I quickly turn into wolf and jump onto him. I bite and claw at him but it seems like I'm not touching him at all. I feel a sharp pain in my side and I yip. I quickly get off him and shake the kunai out of my side. My blood is dripping onto the floor and Neji walks over and licks my wound. It stops bleeding and we face Sasori together. We both attack Sasori at the same time and Temari attacks from behind. After bunches of clawing, scratching, and biting we finally kill Sasori. Neji killed him the same way I killed Kin.

I run to the next room throwing two kunai at the two guards posted in front of the cage that Haku and Hanabi are in. I rip open the cage door and grab both of them into a hug. They are both crying.

"Shh. Sweethearts I'm here and always will be."

I said holding onto them tighter. Neji ran over to us and wrapped his arms around us. Neji kissed me on the forehead.

"We need to get mommy some rest before she pasts out."

I smile. I get up and put Haku and Hanabi on my hips.

"Let's go get some sleep."

I walked with Neji out of the room to find Sakura, Ino, mom, dad, Itachi, Konan, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Aya, Hana, Mary, Lightning, Raven, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"You guys are late. Geez."

I roll my eyes at them. Raven laughs.

"Yeah you guys didn't need us at all."

Raven said.

"Can we go yet mommy?"

Haku asked.

"Yes sweetheart. We are leaving right now."

I walked with Neji by my side out of the warehouse. We walked to my car. I put the kids in the back and got in.

"You know tomorrow you're going to have lots of meetings."

Neji smirked and laughed. I banged my head against the steering wheel.

"Why? Why me?"

I asked starting the car.

"Well because you're the queen of the wolf hunters."

He said and I rolled my eyes. We drove away from the warehouse.

\- Neji's House -

I stepped out of the closet in fresh clothes after my lovely shower to find Neji in just a towel.

"Really Neji? Put some clothes on."

"No."

"Please I don't want my boyfriend sleeping next to me naked. Not a thought I really want to have right now."

Neji slowly walked toward me.

"Oh you want me. Trust me I know. You can show me how much you love me in, I don't know, bed."

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"No."

"Then that's my answer. So get some clothes and let's go to sleep."

"Fine."

Neji walked into the closet. I giggle and shake my head at him. I jump on the bed and cuddled into the softness of the blankets. I fall asleep dreaming of Neji.

\- Next Morning -

I wake up and go to the closet and put on some black skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and a ANBU jacket. I slipped on my black Vans, grabbed my keys and phone, and headed for my car.

I hum all the way to the Camaro and I plug-in my phone and it starts playing Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo. I start the car and drive away singing. The song ends and the next song starts. Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias ft Sammy Adams. The song stops and I arrive headquarters. I plug my headphones into my phone started listening to Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber ft Nicki Minaj. I walk into the main room and head to the meeting rooms. I'm almost to the meeting rooms when my favorite part comes on. 

I take my headphones out and turn my music off. I put my phone in my pocket. I open the meeting room and walk in.

Everyone bows to me. No one is yelling about anything. Everyone's quiet and I kinda like it.

"My Queen."

They all say as I pass them to my seat. I sit down and so does everyone else. Tsunade stood up.

"My lady. Orochimaru has disappeared."

"That's awesome!"

\- After A Very Long Day Of Meetings -

"Finally out in fresh air!"

I yell outside. I spin around and around until someone grabs my hand and pulls me close to them.

"Neji what are you doing here?"

I asked him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh you know just picking up my girlfriend from her queenly duties."

"Oh that's nice."

"So I have a question for you."

Neji drops down to one knee and pulls out a ring that a blue sapphire with diamonds surrounding it. I gasp.

"TenTen Hatake will you marry me?"

"Yes Neji Hyuuga I will!"

He slid the ring onto my finger next to my class ring and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We kissed for a little way and then I pulled away.

"How are we going to tell everyone about this?"

"Yes. But later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Sorry for all the mistakes, this is an older story of mine.


End file.
